True Love
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Korra debe ir a Ciudad República para comenzar a entrenar aire control para poder terminar su entrenamiento como Avatar ¿Su vida escolar se vera afectada? ¿Descubrirán que ella es el avatar? ¿En quien puede confiar? ¿Encontrara el amor verdadero? MaKorroh
1. Mi nuevo comienzo

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holaaa...

Hare una aclaracion... algunas cosas que usare es lo que se habla en las temporadas, podria aparecer amon, nuevos personajes y blah blah blah...pero esta historia no es algo que siga la trama de la serie... aunque como ustedes estoy tan desconcertada, mis ideas surgen al momento de escribir, por lo general no lo pienso demasiado :P

Lo que mas me costo fue el nombre de la historia... el ultimo nombre de mi fic se lo debo a una amiga asi que este fue creacion mia jajaja... XD

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia!

* * *

**_Korra debe ir a Ciudad República_**

**_Para comenzar a entrenar aire control para_**

**_Poder terminar su entrenamiento como Avatar,_**

**_¿Su vida escolar se vera afectada?_**

**_¿Descubrirán que ella es el avatar?_**

**_¿En quien puede confiar?_**

**_¿Encontrara el amor verdadero?_**

**Capitulo 1 - Mi nuevo comienzo**

-¿Es necesario cambiarme a esta época del año? Solo me falta medio año para terminar la secundaria

-Sabes que no es algo que decido, Tenzin dijo... -Fue interrumpido

-Si, Tenzin dijo que ahora que han aparecido nuevos maestros aire puede entrenarme, si lo se

-Korra, esto es lo mejor, estas llegando a la etapa en la que deberías presentarte como el avatar ante el resto del mundo y aun no tienes control sobre el aire

-Aun falta año y medio, lo único que pido es medio año, déjame terminar aquí el colegio papa, prometo que podre dominar el aire en un año

Su padre suspiro

-Hablare con Tenzin, tal vez pueda hacer algo, no prometo nada

-Gracias papa

Korra y su padre habían tenido esta discusión los últimos cuatro días.

El mundo estaba en una época de paz, el nuevo avatar había nacido hace casi quince años. La mayoría de las personas en el mundo no lo conocían, excepto algunas personas que eran las que tenían mas poder en las naciones, reyes, príncipes, algunos generales, etc.

Korra llevaba ya diez años de entrenamiento, desde que ella descubrió a los cinco años que era el avatar, empezó a entrenar para cumplir con su deber en el mundo. Ahora su deber era ir a ciudad república con Tenzin, el se encargaría de entrenarla en el arte de el aire control, aunque estaba causando varios problemas ¿La razón? lo que uso para decirle a los padres era que quería terminar la secundaria con sus amigos, en parte si quería eso, pero la verdadera razón, es que no deseaba ir a hacer entrenamientos al amanecer y ver a un viejo meditando, le parecía tan aburrido, que prefería una y mil veces quedarse y estudiar en la tribu agua del sur, aunque eso ya no seria posible, ella debía completar su entrenamiento e ir a ciudad república.

-Korra, acabo de hablar con Tenzin, dijo que pueden posponer su entrenamiento hasta que acabes el colegio, pero durante las vacaciones deberás ir a entrenar con el.

-Pero son vacaciones, no quiero levantarme temprano a entrenar

-Es algo que debes hacer

-No, no lo hare

-Korra no discutas conmigo, es tu deber, es tu obligación

-Yo nunca pedí ser el avatar, no me puede obligar a nada -Korra se dio media vuelta y salió furiosa del palacio, _Nadie me puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiera,_ pensaba Korra, se alejo lo suficiente hasta encontrar a varios guardias que vigilaban, se escondió y salió del palacio, estaba cansada de estar en ese lugar, solo salía para el colegio y valla que le costo convencer a sus padres que no le pusieran profesores particulares, si no lo hubiera logrado ella estaría encerrada todo el día.

Comenzó a caminar por la tribu, fue a pasear por el mercado, obviamente oculto su identidad, soltó su pelo, poniendo mechones delante y algo desordenado, suponía que así las personas no la reconocerían.

Luego de hacerlo se puso a caminar, miraba las cosas que vendían las personas, aunque la reconociesen no le importaba, quería estar un rato sola, se quedo mirando unas cosas

En ese momento alguien la empujo por detrás y ella cayó.

Se toco el hombro ya que se había lastimado

-¿Oye te encuentras bien? -Un chico le estaba extendiendo la mano -Lamento esto, mi hermano es un idiota

-Si, gracias -Korra lo tomo y se levanto

-Me llamo Bolin ¿Y tú?

-Korra

-Bonito nombre -Bolin sonrió amablemente y Korra también lo hizo

Alguien apareció detrás de ellos

-Bolin no te quedes atrás, nos están esperando

-Hay Mako deberías pedirle disculpas a esta chica

-¿Por que? ella era la que estaba en el camino

Korra sintió su corazón acelerar ante su voz, no entendía el por que. Volteo y lo miro, noto que era un maestro fuego por sus rasgos, algo llamo su atención al verlo, inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos y reacciono

-¿Quien te crees que eres? Tú fuiste el que paso corriendo

-No reacciones así, fue un accidente

-¿Accidente?

-Si, un accidente

-¿Accidente?

-Si, un accidente

-No repitas lo mismo

-Tú eres la que repite lo mismo

-Tú lo haz dicho tres veces

-Tu también

-Yo no lo he dicho tres veces

-Oigan chicos... ey -Bolin intentaba que dejen de pelear

-Bolin adelántate, iré en un segundo

-¿Seguro?

-Si, ve

-Bueno, un gusto conocerte Korra

-Igual a ti, excepto a tu maleducado hermano

-Tú eres la maleducada Korra

-¿Yo? ¿Quien es el que no quiere pedir disculpas?

-¿Tanto por una disculpa? Te daré algo a cambio mucho mejor -Mako tomo la cintura de Korra atrayéndola hacia el

-O-oy-oye ¿que haces? Yo... -Mako tomo su cara y le dio un beso en los labios, Korra estaba impresionada de que hiciera eso, lo empujo alejándolo de ella

-Aléjate de mí

-Supongo que con eso bastara, discúlpame princesa

¿Princesa? Ese chico sabia que era la hija del jefe Tonraq, Korra sentía tanta impotencia, pero si actuaba y respondía ante su comentario se darían cuenta que ella es en verdad la hija del jefe

-Me confundes, yo soy otra persona

Se dio vuelta y salió corriendo, solo quería alejarse de allí y olvidarlo todo.

-Varios meses después-

Las campanas sonaban y cada alumno iba al aula correspondiente.

El instituto privado las cuatro naciones, era una institución en donde personas de todo el mundo iba a estudiar, era una escalera desde el jardín de infantes hasta la universidad.

En cada clase había alumnos de todas las naciones y no maestros, la institución era realmente enorme.

Cada sector estaba separado, la escuela estaba tan bien preparada que los uniformes eran respectivos a la nación del alumno y ese día, una nueva estudiante se uniría a la clase de primer año

-La clase ya comenzó -El maestro entro al aula -Por favor hagan silencio, el director esta aquí

Los alumnos tomaron asiento a sus lugares el director entro.

-Tengo un anuncio, desde hoy tendrán una nueva compañera, trátenla bien, aunque hayan pasado tres semanas desde que comenzaron las clases espero que la puedan entregar, adelante -Dijo el director mirando hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y allí entro esa persona, camino y se paro justo al frente

-Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme

-Claro

El director se fue y los murmullos entre todos comenzaron

-Mucho gusto, soy el profesor Lee y estoy a cargo de este salón, puedes presentarte ante todos.

-Claro -Respondió con una sonrisa, miro hacia el frente -Mi nombre es Korra, soy de la tribu agua del sur y he venido aquí a vivir por motivos personales.

-Espero que te sientas muy bien aquí, siéntate detrás de Bolin, al lado de la ventana

Korra recordaba ese nombre, luego miro a la persona cual se llamaba así y definitivamente lo conocía, era ese chico que la ayudo aquel día en el sur.

Tomo asiento y saco sus cosas, trato de ponerse al día con las cosas que explicaban, le fue muy fácil. Aunque odiaba estudiar, gracias a sus padres ahora había podido asistir a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo

La campana del primer descanso sonó y Korra se quedo sentada, ya que no conocía a nadie en el colegio, preferiría quedarse en ese lugar, estaba escribiendo en una hoja, sentía como los rayos del sol la iluminaban

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? -Sonrió al ver quien la había saludado

-Hola Bolin

-Que gran coincidencia ¿No? Es raro verte aquí -Bolin se dio vuelta de su lugar para poder hablar con Korra que estaba detrás

-Si, lo mismo digo -Korra miro el uniforme de Bolin -No sabia que eras maestro tierra

-Tampoco sabia que eras maestra agua

-Bueno, yo vivía en la tribu agua, así que debiste suponértelo, yo si pensé que eras maestro agua

-No, no lo pensé creo... pero si, soy maestro tierra y uno de los mejores

-Supongo que tendré que creerte -Korra rio

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, vine a vivir con mi tía, mis padres, em, ellos están...

-¿Ocupados por el trabajo?

-¿Si? -Korra miro hacia afuera

-No es bueno que no te presten atención -Korra lo miro sorprendida, ¿El no sabia que era la princesa de la tribu agua?, eso era un alivio.

-¿Me puedes enseñar la institución? -Pregunto para sacarlo del tema

-Claro -Bolin con una sonrisa accedió, faltaban cinco minutos para que termine el descanso, pero para el seria tiempo suficiente para enseñar el colegio completo a Korra

Salieron del salón y muchas miradas los seguían, no era necesario decir que Bolin era un chico muy popular en el colegio, aparte de que era muy sociable, era muy amable con las chicas

-Bueno, en la planta baja esta el comedor, la dirección, el kiosco, así que cuando tengas hambre puedes ir allí, conozco muy bien ese lugar -Korra sonrió y Bolin siguió con su recorrido subiendo las escaleras -En el primer piso se encuentran los salones de primer año y los baños

Sintieron pasos correr detrás de ellos

-Bolin, no fuiste ayer a nuestra cita, te estuve esperando

-¿Ella es tu novia? -Pregunto Korra confundida

-No, lo siento Min, tuve que entrenar en el club, te lo recompensare

-¿Seguro?

-Si, luego te aviso bien

-Gracias

Ella se fue corriendo

-¿Quien era?

-Una de mis admiradoras, no te pongas celosa Korra, pensare mas en ti que en ellas -Korra sonrió -Es broma, yo tengo novia

-¿En serio?

-Si, hoy no vino, dijo que estaba cansada, ella es maestra aire, lo descubrió hace unos meses, luego te la presentare

-¿Maestra aire? -Korra entrenaba todos los días con Tenzin excepto en las mañanas y tardes que era cuando asistía a clases, tal vez ya se conocían, eso podría ser algo peligroso

-En el segundo piso se encuentra los salones de segundo año y la sala de los profesores de primer y segundo año, cuando mandan tareas, por lo general aquí hay que venir a buscarlas, los de segundo no son tan popular como los de tercero -Bolin vio a Korra que estaba muy pensativa -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, sigamos -Korra subió las escaleras

-Y en el tercer piso están los salones de tercer año y la sala de profesores de tercero, ese es el salón de Mako, ¿Quieres saludarlo?

-¿Saludar a quien? -Korra fue empujada y callo al suelo

-¿Estas bien? -El chico le extendió su mano, Korra lo recordaba perfectamente pero al parecer el no, ella se levanto sola sin aceptar su ayuda

-Lamento si te lastime

-Estoy bien -Respondió fríamente ella

-Mako, ¿No te acuerdas de ella? -Interfirió Bolin -Es la chica de la tribu agua del sur -Mako abrió grandemente los ojos y recordó

-Tú eres Korra, tu eres...

-Mako -Una chica apareció atrás de el

Korra fue jalada hacia atrás recibiendo un abrazo

-Ella es mi novia Mako, ahí tienes a Asami, ella es mía

Korra reconocía perfectamente esa voz y volteo a confirmar quien era

-¿Iroh?

* * *

¿Y que les parece? ¿Vale la pena seguir?

Lo de los maestros aire hagan como que puff por arte de magia aparecieron... jajaj luego le buscare una explicacion!

Juro que me costo muchisimo, pense en como hacer lo de los maestros aire, y ya lo tengo pero si esto... etto... esto suena a muy manga shojo no? ajajaj habra mucho amor :3 aunque tambien habra sangre, peleas y lemmon... por ahora todo tranquilo jajaj

Espero su opinion sobre este fic para ver como seguirlo... acepto todo tipo de sugerencias!

Nos vemos!


	2. Primer dia de clases

**The Legend Of Korra no me pertenece**

Holaa! he vuelto con el segundo capitulo de esta historia de amor :3 espero que les agrade... **  
**

¿Iroh dice que Korra es su novia? ¿Como reaccionara Mako? ¿Como sera el primer dia de clases de Korra?

Y aqui las respuestas!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Mako, ¿No te acuerdas de ella? -Interfirió Bolin -Es la chica de la tribu agua del sur -Mako abrió grandemente los ojos y recordó

-Tú eres Korra, tu eres...

-Mako -Una chica apareció atrás de el

Korra fue jalada hacia atrás recibiendo un abrazo

-Ella es mi novia Mako, ahí tienes a Asami, ella es mía

Korra reconocía perfectamente esa voz y volteo a confirmar quien era

-¿Iroh?

**Capitulo 2 - Primer día de clases**

-No sabía que tenías novio Korra -Dice Bolin

-¿Que? No... y-yo... -Korra estaba algo nerviosa, hacia cinco años que no veía a Iroh, una cosa era cuando eran pequeños, pero ahora era diferente

-Tanto tiempo sin verte hermosa -Dice Iroh abrazando a Korra, todas las miradas se posaron en ambos, sobre todo de las chicas.

Iroh era muy popular del colegio, era el hijo del señor del fuego, ¿Quien era esa chica a la cual el abrazaba con tanto amor?

-¿Quien es? ¿La conoces?

-No es de la nación del fuego, mira su uniforme

-¿Como conoce a Iroh? ¿Sera alguien importante? -Se escuchaban todos los susurros de las personas, Korra se separo de Iroh

-¿Que crees que haces? -Grito algo enojada, el timbre sonó y era hora de volver a clases -Luego hablare contigo -Dice enojada para luego tomar del brazo a Bolin y jalarlo hasta el salón de clases

-Oye Korra ¿Estas bien? -Decía el maestro tierra mientras era jalado por Korra

-Si -Korra no lo soltó hasta que entraron a clases, el profesor por suerte no había llegado, ambos se sentaron

-¿Que ocurrió allá arriba? -Korra desvió la mirada y miro por la ventana ¿Que seria de su vida si descubrían que ella era el avatar? -Korra, no creo que estés bien

-Si lo estoy, no te preocupes -Sonrió débilmente mirando al chico

El profesor entro y todos prestaron atención a la clase, una que Korra odiaba demasiado, Matemáticas.

Espero que pasara la hora rápidamente, el próximo descanso serio en el almuerzo y allí podría hablar con Iroh, es cierto, hacia tres años no se veían y las cosas para ella fue algo de niños, pero tal vez para el maestro fuego fue algo más.

La hora de matemáticas termino, Korra estaba ordenando sus cosas para ir a almorzar con Bolin, ya que la había invitado, cuando un gran grupo de chicas la rodea

-Oye tú ¿Como conoces a Iroh?

-¿Por que? -Respondió Korra fríamente

-No te hagas la tonta, Iroh te abrazo en el descanso ¿Quien eres tu?

-No tengo por que decírselos -Korra se levanta de su asiento, lo cual molesta a las chicas y la toman del brazo tirándola al piso contra la pared

-Tienes una boca muy floja, tal vez debamos ponértela en tu lugar -Respondió una de ellas intimidándola

-Ven entonces -Dijo Korra con una sonrisa, la cual saco de sus casillas a la chica, la cual, era una maestra fuego, adoptaron posición de pelea pero al querer dar el primer golpe la maestra fuego fue detenida

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí? -Pregunta un chico de ojos dorados

-Iroh -Respondieron todas las chicas con ojos brillantes al ver la imponente presencia del maestro fuego

-Korra ¿Que haces en el piso? Levántate -Dijo el ayudando a levantarla

-Gracias -Sonrió Korra

-¿Que son ustedes? -Inquirió la chica que era la líder de grupo al parecer

-Korra es mi novia -Sonrió el maestro fuego tomando la cintura de Korra atrayéndola hacia el.

-¿¡Tenias noviaaaaa!? Pero ¡ ¿Y nuestro fan club?! -decían las chicas llorando desconsoladamente

-Oigan, tranquilícense -Dijo Iroh con su sonrisa calmada a la cual las chicas se les pusieron corazoncitos en los ojos -Si Korra desea compartirme iré con ustedes -Sonríe y mira a Korra, la cual aun estaba molesta por lo que había ocurrido en el descanso y ahora le sale con esto

Iroh definitivamente le estaba arruinando su vida escolar

-Vamos -Dijo el llevándosela de la mano, la cual las chicas veían irse a su amado maestro fuego con su "novia" a la cual le echaron una mirada de profundo odio.

Iroh llevo a Korra a los jardines de la institución

-Ya podrías soltarme -Exclamo Korra

-Si, creo que te comenzaran a molestar

-Gracias, era lo único que me faltaba -Bufo molesta cruzando los brazos, Iroh amaba esa expresión

-Creo que no he hecho algo -La toma del mentón -Bienvenida a Ciudad República Avatar Korra -Iroh le da un beso en la mejilla

-Me alegra encontrarte aquí, pero no has cambiado -Dijo Korra abrazando a Iroh el cual correspondió el abrazo

-Que lindos los enamorados -Apareció Bolin atrás de ellos

-Ah, Hola Bolin

-Supongo que me dejaras de lado y te iras a comer con tu enamorado -Decía con su almuerzo en su mano

-Puedes quedarte -Menciono Iroh, a lo que el maestro tierra se les tiro encima abrazándolos fuertemente -Bolin, puedes empezar, Korra y yo iremos a comprar algo y luego volvemos -Sonrió y ambos se alejaron, Bolin busco un lugar y empezó a comer algo hasta que...

-Que raro tu comiendo solo

-Estoy esperando a Korra y Iroh ¿Donde esta Asami?

-Se supone que comeríamos aquí y la estoy esperando

-Debe ser duro hermanito

-Oye bro, esa chica nueva de tu salón ¿Korra?

-Si Korra ¿Que hay con ella?

-No nada -Dijo el maestro fuego mirando hacia el suelo

-Mientras tanto-

Korra y Iroh caminaban hablando con risas, hacia años no se veían, eran buenos amigos, aunque en el pasado habían sido algo mas

-¿Como vas con tu entrenamiento?

-Lo de siempre, ocupada

-Es extraño que tu padre te dejara vivir sola

-En realidad, solo duermo en ese lugar, una acolita del aire va a vigilarme todos los días

-¿Alguien en esta escuela lo sabe? -Susurro Iroh en su oído

-No y no deben saberlo

-Claro, era de suponerse, cada vez falta menos

-Lo se, y mi entrenamiento no avanza

-No te frustres, eres una gran maestra -Alentó Iroh

El era una de las pocas personas que sabia que Korra era el avatar, ambos hace años habían entrenado juntos en el arte del fuego control, desde niños eran buenos amigos.

-Gracias -Sonrió Korra -¿Por que le dices a todo el mundo que eres mi novio?

-Un día lo fuimos ¿Recuerdas?

-Tenia ocho años Iroh, fue hace mucho tiempo

-Pero ahora eres más hermosa, así que ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia realmente?

-No bromees -Sonrió Korra llegando a la cafetería compraron su almuerzo lo mas rápido que pudieron y volvieron con Bolin, para ver que el ya tenia compañía

-Mako ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto Iroh

-Bolin me dijo que me quedara

-Mientras más mejor -Hablo Bolin con la boca llena de comida

-Korra ella es Asami -Las presento Iroh

-Mucho gusto -Sonrió Korra extendiéndole la mano, Asami era una bella chica, hija de uno de los empresarios mas famosos de ciudad república, Hiroshi Sato, aparte de eso era hermosa, tenia un largo cabello ondulado negro, sus ojos verdes y un maquillaje arriba de ellos violeta lo que los acentuaba mas.

-Un gusto Korra, al fin hay otra chica en el grupo

-No soy muy femenina que digamos

-Lo serás más que ellos tres de seguro -Los señalo mientras todos parecían comer desesperados, hablando y riendo con la boca llena

-Si, supongo que si -Ambas sonrieron y se sentaron a almorzar

Korra tenía un delicioso platillo, había comprado unos panes y lo acompañaba con carne de foca y fideos típicos de la tribu agua del sur, comenzó a comer gustosa su plato

-Amorcito ¿Me convidas? -Pregunto Iroh abriendo su boca para que Korra le de de comer

-Comete tu comida Iroh y no me digas amorcito -Dijo Korra agarrando unos fideos para comérselos

-¿Por que nunca dijiste que tenias novia? -Pregunto Mako

-Por que hace mucho tiempo no nos veíamos con Korra, pero al parecer ella me sigue amando, como yo a ella

-Iroh, deja de bromear -Menciono la morena

-No estoy bromeando, yo te sigo amando y siempre te amare -Dijo tomando la mano de la morena, Korra se impresiono mientras que Mako miraba algo enojado la escena

-No se pongan así en medio de nosotros

-Son tiernos ¿No amor? -Dijo Asami recostándose en el hombro de su novio

-No lo creo -Respondió enojado

-¿Que ocurre Mako?

-Nada

-Cuéntame Korra ¿Donde vives?

-En un apartamento con mi tía, es una acolita del aire y he venido con ella para poder estudiar bien aquí

-Ahhhh -Respondió el maestro tierra sin dejar de hacer sus preguntas -oye ¿Tienes mascota? ¿Te gusta el pro-control? ¿Te gusta el brócoli? ¿Tienes hermanas?

-Ah, si, si y no, no -Respondió Korra a las preguntas del maestro tierra

-¿Por que todas esas preguntas Bolin? -Dijo Iroh

-Solo quiero conocerla mas -Korra seguía comiendo tranquilamente -¿Sabes quien es el nuevo avatar? -En eso la morena se atraganto con la comida, tosió un poco y luego tomo un poco de agua

-Lo siento, no esperaba que me preguntaras eso

-¿Por que? -Pregunto Mako

-No, por nada, no la conozco Bolin

-Haaa supongo que tendré que seguir esperando, estoy algo intrigado, mi novia no me quiere decir nada

-¿Tu novia?

-Si, ella es una maestra aire y de seguro debe entrenar con el avatar, pero ella no la ha mencionado ni una vez -Korra se preguntaba quien seria la novia de Bolin, había varias chicas con las que ella entrenaba, pero no se le venia a la mente ninguna

Mako por detrás de ellos simplemente escuchaba la conversación que tenia sus amigos pero estaba intrigado en Korra, esa niña del polo sur, ya recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado en su primer encuentro, aparte ¿Por qué se había puesto nerviosa cuando su hermano pregunto acerca del avatar? Ella sabía algo, pronto hablaría a solas con ella

El descanso estaba terminando, cada uno volvió a su salón y el primer día de clases de Korra termino

-A la salida del colegio-

Korra se despedía de su nueva amiga Asami, la cual era dos años mayor que ella, se había ofrecido llevarla a casa en su auto, pero Korra se negó, aparte de que Mako iría en ese auto, era uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales ella podría caminar por ciudad república sin que nadie la molestara, aunque esa tarde tenia un acompañante, Iroh.

Iroh y Korra caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de ciudad república

-¿Como están tus padres?

-Bien, supongo, desde que termine las clases el año pasado, vine a entrenar y no los he visto, respondo de vez en cuando sus cartas, me protegen demasiado

-Tú sabes bien por que es

-Si, lo se, pero son exagerados, soy el avatar, yo puedo cuidarme sola -Iroh lamento haber metido el tema, sabia como era Korra y como eran sus padres con ella, la sobreprotegían por los incidentes que habían ocurrido en el pasado, con su secuestro.

-Bueno amor mío, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? -Dijo Iroh tratando de cambiar el tema

-No me digas así por favor, te dije que dejaras de bromear, Iroh voltea a mirarla, el no estaba bromeando, pero al parecer ella no le creería, debería mostrárselo con hechos.

Se acerco a ella y la aprisiono contra una pared, poniendo sus brazos a los lados para que ella no escapase. Korra estaba sorprendida

-¿Que ocurre?

-Korra, yo no bromeo, no bromee cuando dije que te amaba y que nunca deje de hacerlo y tampoco bromee cuando dije que quiero que seas mi novia

La morena abrió los ojos extremadamente sorprendida ¿Iroh se le estaba confesando?

-Yo no te creo

-Créeme, por que esta es la verdad

Iroh acaricio el rostro de Korra haciéndola estremecer, la miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules

-No bromees

-No estoy bromeando -Iroh se acerco a Korra implantándole un fuerte pero dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

Jojojojo hasta aqui el capitulo 2... :3

Waahhh me costo mucho, ya que puuaaajjj odio el Korroh jajjaja Makorra forever... pero siento esta una historia MakoxKorraxIroh waahhh esto me volvera loca... aun no pasa mucho mucho pero ya pasara...!

Korra-Avatar: Waahh me alegra que te guste *o* Mako tendra competencia y dura creeme! creo que si no actua Iroh se la ganara bien rapido! :3 ajajja saludos amiga!

Jrosass: Holii amigaa! Wahh eso es bueno! lamento la super espera que te hice pasar... tratare de actualizar cada semana! gracias por tu apoyo... saludos!

Steph: sip, lo hare con gusto :3 saludos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Chaito!


	3. Déjame enamorarte

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Hola... Kate-Kuran reportandose :3 como andan?

Brevemente, mi tiempo se va en el colegio y en mis largas siestas por el cansancio...

Ya he actualizado una de mis historias y aqui va la segunda... :3

Semana libree... wohoo, asi que esperen las actualizaciones por que no dejare pasar esta oportunidad!

A leer!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-¿Que ocurre?

-Korra, yo no bromeo, no bromee cuando dije que te amaba y que nunca deje de hacerlo y tampoco bromee cuando dije que quiero que seas mi novia

La morena abrió los ojos extremadamente sorprendida ¿Iroh se le estaba confesando?

-Yo no te creo

-Créeme, por que esta es la verdad

Iroh acaricio el rostro de Korra haciéndola estremecer, la miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules

-No bromees

-No estoy bromeando -Iroh se acerco a Korra implantándole un fuerte pero dulce beso en los labios.

**Capitulo 3 - Déjame enamorarte**

Korra estaba impresionada y su primera reacción fue empujar al maestro fuego y alejarlo de ella, lo miro no con furia, solo estaba molesta, se tapo la boca e Iroh reacciono

-Korra yo... lo siento -Dice bajando la cabeza el maestro fuego, Korra solo salió corriendo de ese lugar aun tapándose la boca, Iroh la miraba alejarse, había actuado impulsivamente

Korra llego corriendo a su departamento, por suerte la acolita del aire no estaba allí, tomo aire dejando su mochila fue al baño.

Se miro al espejo y abrió el grifo del agua, lavo su cara y se miro nuevamente

-¿Por que quiero borrar este beso? -Se pregunto

Nuevamente lavo su cara y cerro el grifo, tomo una toalla y mientras se secaba se toco los labios bajando la cabeza

-Mako

-Al día siguiente-

El timbre sonaba pero nadie abría, Korra levanto su cabeza y se incorporo como pudo para abrir la puerta

-¿Quien es pregunto algo dormida? -Abrió la puerta y allí estaba la acolita

-Joven avatar ¿Por que aun no se ha levantado?

-¿Ah? -Pregunto Korra algo dormida, se dio vuelta y miro la hora en el reloj -Si solo son las seis treinta -Dice algo dormida pero luego se da cuenta abriendo los ojos grandemente -¿Seis treinta? ¡Oh no!, ¡Llegare tarde! -Salió corriendo a su habitación a buscar sus cosas

-¿Quiere que le prepare el desayuno?

-Si, por favor -Korra entraba al baño para prepararse, solo tenia treinta minutos, si no llegaría tarde a clases y no quería hacerlo en su segundo día.

Se puso su uniforme, lavo sus dientes y se peino lo más rápido que pudo, solo le quedaban diez minutos, se sentó a la mesa para desayunar

-Lo siento señorita, no tuve tiempo de hacer su almuerzo

-No se preocupe llevare dinero y lo comprare en el buffet

-Esta bien, ordenare un poco ¿Usted ya se va?

-Si ya me voy y le he dicho que no me trate de usted o avatar, soy solo Korra

-Si señor... -Korra tosió en señal de que no se dirija de esa forma a ella -Si, Korra

-Mejor -Sonrió, termino su desayuno -Estuvo delicioso gracias

-¿A que hora volverá?

-Ah no se, tal vez me quede en la biblioteca estudiando

-Esta bien, tenga cuidado

-Claro, que tenga un buen día

-También usted, adiós -Salió corriendo Korra de la casa, llegaría a tiempo pero quería llegar unos minutos antes, bajo las escaleras y no esperaba encontrar a esa persona cuando salió a la calle

-¿Mako? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-¿Ah? ¿De que?

-Ven conmigo -La toma del brazo

-Pero llegaremos tarde, no puedo llegar tarde soy nueva

-Eso no importa ahora, vamos -La siguió jalando del brazo

-Me estas lastimando ¡Suéltame!

-Es importante, solo cállate

-¿Que tiene que ser tan importante para que la lleves así?

-¡Iroh!

-¿No se supone que deberías estar yendo a la escuela? -Inquirió Mako

-¿No se supone que tu también? -Iroh observo a Korra y como Mako la tenia agarrada -Deberías soltarla

-¿Por que?

-Por el novio de ella te lo dice -Dijo tomándolo de la corbata -No creo que quieras pelear conmigo -Reto Iroh a Mako, el por otro lado solo sonrió y dejo de tener el brazo de Korra

-Esta bien, no pienso hacer algo tan estúpido como retar al príncipe de la nación del fuego -Mako saco también la mano de Iroh de su corbata, se sentía la tensión en el aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos (N.A: bésense XD)

-Korra ¿Te encuentras bien? -Se dirigió Iroh a ella mientras veía como se sobaba el brazo

-Estoy bien -Mako los vio a los dos y se comenzó a alejar de ellos

-¿Que estaba haciendo el aquí?

-No lo se, dijo que tenia que decirme algo importante -Decía Korra mientras veía como el maestro fuego se alejaba

-Es raro viniendo de parte de Mako -Ambos miraron como el maestro fuego se alejaba

-¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Yo vine a buscarte y también bueno, quería disculparme

-¿Por que? -Pregunto incrédula Korra mientras caminaban hacia el colegio

-Por el beso de ayer -Korra lo recordó y miro al frente

-No te preocupes por eso, ya paso

-No es eso, lo que pasa es -Iroh detuvo a Korra tomándola del brazo -Lo que pasa es que tu no me tomas en serio, te lo dije muy seriamente ayer, yo quiero salir contigo Korra, quiero que seas mi novia

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Iroh en ese momento sentía el impulso de besarla, pero no lo hizo, no quería que ella terminara enojándose con el por robarle besos

-Llegaremos tarde -Desvió la mirada Korra comenzando a caminar, Iroh la dejo ir y siguieron el resto del camino en silencio.

Al llegar a la puerta de la institución, todos los alumnos ingresaban a sus aulas. Ambos entraron y subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso que era el de primer año

-Aquí me quedo, que tengas un buen día -Se despidió Korra, pero Iroh la detuvo

-Korra

-¿Que pasa?

-Esperare tu respuesta, hoy a la salida, sea un si o un no, la esperare -Iroh la soltó y subió las escaleras, Korra se quedo observándolo fijamente hasta que el timbre la saco de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su clase.

Durante todo el día estuvo pensando en lo que Iroh le había propuesto, simplemente no podía ignorar lo que había pasado en el pasado, aunque fueron novios de niños ¿Esa relación se cuenta como una verdadera?

A Korra siempre le agrado Iroh, su manera de ser, siempre fue dedicado con sus deberes, estaba contenta de haberlo encontrado en ciudad república, tendría alguien con quien conversar, aparte la mayoría no sabia sus verdaderas identidades, en verdad, agradecía tener a ese amigo allí.

El día pasó volando y la hora de responderle a Iroh había llegado.

Korra había pensado en irse por la puerta trasera, para su mala suerte estaba cerrada, opto por escapar por los jardines y por el gimnasio, pero todo daba a la salida principal, se resigno y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Quería evitar a Iroh, aun no sabia que le diría.

Al salir, al primero que vio fue a el, a el príncipe de la nación del fuego, la estaba buscando entre la multitud, cuando logro divisarla sonrió. Korra se dirigió a el algo dudosa

-¿Quieres caminar un poco? -Asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron del colegio

Dos personas los miraban alejarse

-¿En verdad están saliendo? -Inquirió Asami

-No lo se, ni me interesa -Asami y Mako subían al auto que los llevaría a su cita, no sin antes mirar nuevamente a Iroh y Korra que iban muy juntos.

Ya casi habían recorrido la mitad del camino y no habían dicho ni una palabra

-Di algo

-Pues me impresionas

-¿Por que?

-Normalmente te defiendes, hoy con Mako no lo hiciste

-No es eso, en la mañana soy mas débil, aparte de que el aire control no es algo que tenga que luchar o combatir -Se excuso la morena -Tenzin me hace meditar la mitad del día y la otra mitad me hace practicar posiciones o escucho aburridas historias de hombres que se alimentaban de la espiritualidad o del mundo o lo que sea, meditaban tanto tiempo que ni dormían.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer que entrenes

-Seria genial -Dijo Korra con una sonrisa

-Bueno cuando quieras, aquí hay un futuro general de la nación del fuego esperando para que entrenes con el -Korra sonrió

-Creo que te daré una buena paliza como cuando éramos niños

-No lo creo, he estado entrenándome

-¿Entonces general? ¿Estarás en la armada de fuego?

-No, quiero ser general de las fuerzas unidas de Ciudad República

-Buena suerte entonces

-¿Por que?

-Entrar en las fuerzas unidas de por si es difícil y mas aun si tu quieres ser general

-Si lo se, pero espero que me valla bien

-Tienes mi apoyo entonces -Alentó Korra al maestro fuego, caminaron un poco mas y llegaron al departamento de Korra

-¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?

-No es fácil

-¿Por que dudas?

-No te entiendo

-¿Estas dudando por que no me quieres herir o por que no quieres salir conmigo? ¿O puede ser lo contrario?

-Estas en lo cierto, estoy dudando y es por que no se que puede salir de esto

-¿Entonces?

-No te quiero herir Iroh, me agradas pero... -Iroh puso un dedo en la boca de Korra

-Dame la oportunidad, déjame enamorarte -Iroh miro a los ojos a Korra y quito su dedo de su boca.

Se acerco lentamente a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca, apoyo su frente contra la de ella, mezclando sus alientos, lo estaba volviendo loco

-¿Que me dices? -Korra no dudo más y le respondió

-Quiero que me enamores

Iroh no lo dudo tampoco y acorto esa distancia entre sus labios, este no era un beso robado, era un beso de una nueva historia de amor.

-En la tribu agua-

-Esto es muy aburrido

-Nuestro tío confía en nosotros, deberíamos capturarlo de una vez

-No, sean pacientes, todo llegara a su tiempo

* * *

Jojojo al fin me salio este capitulo... me super costo... como que puaaaajjj me daban nauseas no me gusta el Korroh y luego... Iroh es tan genial *o* pero siempre amare a mi maestro fuego bien sexy Mako :3

El final se lo esperaban? Korroh y quienes seran esas personas? :3 ya lo sabran...

Zumakorralover: Yo tambien tengo esperanzas en que pronto habra makorra :3 jajajja hare a iroh tierno y eso es raro XD ajjajaja saludos a ti

Korra-Avatar: a mi tambien me guta que tenga competencia :3 me guta y mucho mucho :3 jajaja celos detected... asi es :3 aunque no lo admitira...! saludos a ti!

Eliza20: Lamento hacerte sufrir... pero crisis de escritora y no me sale nada XD ajajaj (excusa) yo tambien lo adoro, por eso lo hago :3 jajaj soy mala 3:) Saludos! y gracias por leer mi historia!

Jrosass: Por siempre Makorra *saca su remera de makorra* aunque el Korroh no viene mal para poner a prueba su amor... no lo crees? :3 saludos!

Alo-Chan: Korroh girl? eres mi enemiga... ok no... XD ajjaja yo aqui escribiendo Korroh y digo que alguien es mi enemigo, que loco XD Celos en Mako? por supuesto :3 Jajaj tampoco odio el Korroh pero prefiero Makorra :3 es muy shojo me lo imagino muy shojo XD debo dejar de leer un poco XD Gracias por leer mi historia!

y a los lectores anonimos... los amo XD

Actualizare en estos dias asi que esten atentos...

Si quieren buscarme o seguirme soy Kate-Kuran, (Pagina de FB y mi FB es asi tambien) hago spoilers alli muajajajja ok no, pero si pequeños adelantos :3

Me retiro a descansar, mañana seguire con las actualizaciones!

Saludos!


	4. Entrenamiento

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Buenas :3 me reporto con cajas de tomates :P jajja si lo se ando super desaparecida y ya empezo mi depresion y ni acabo avatar T-T

Ya aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior: **

-No te quiero herir Iroh, me agradas pero... -Iroh puso un dedo en la boca de Korra

-Dame la oportunidad, déjame enamorarte -Iroh miro a los ojos a Korra y quito su dedo de su boca.

Se acerco lentamente a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca, apoyo su frente contra la de ella, mezclando sus alientos, lo estaba volviendo loco

-¿Que me dices? -Korra no dudo más y le respondió

-Quiero que me enamores

Iroh no lo dudo tampoco y acorto esa distancia entre sus labios, este no era un beso robado, era un beso de una nueva historia de amor.

-En la tribu agua-

-Esto es muy aburrido

-Nuestro tío confía en nosotros, deberíamos capturarlo de una vez

-No, sean pacientes, todo llegara a su tiempo

-Sonreía de manera ambiciosa saliendo de la sala

-¿Donde ira?

-Seguro a fijarse que todo este preparado, Korra no sabe lo que le espera -Ambos se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente

**Capitulo 4 - Entrenamiento**

-¿Quieres entrar?

-No tengo mucho tiempo

-Tampoco yo, solo unos momentos

-Bien -Iroh le regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia y entraron en el departamento.

Subieron las escaleras tomados de las manos, Korra tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta

-Ponte cómodo -Soltó su mano y fue a su habitación a dejar su bolso y quitarse los zapatos, busco su ropa y se cambio rápidamente

-¿Vives con una acolita?

-En realidad vivo sola, solo viene a prepararme las cosas para el colegio, cocinarme y ordenar un poco

-¿No seria eso una sirvienta? -Korra salió de la habitación ya cambiada, cruzó los brazos mirando fijamente a los ojos a Iroh

-No, también me vigila, los sirvientes no hacen eso

-Una sirvienta con un toque de guardia, me agrada -Sonrió Iroh sentándose en el sofá, Korra también sonrió dirigiéndose a la cocina, busco algunas galletas y jugos para invitarle a Iroh

-¿Y tu?

-También vivo solo, aunque a mi nadie me vigila, podría estar en cualquier fiesta hasta la hora que quisiera y nadie me diría nada

-Que suerte, quisiera que mis padres no me protegieran tanto -Korra dejo el plato con algunas galletas en la mesa y le dio el vaso con jugo a Iroh y se sentó a su lado

-Gracias -Iroh le dio un sorbo y miro a la morena -Tu sabes por que lo hacen

-No fue la gran cosa

-Claro, que te secuestren por varios días y nadie sepa nada sobre ti no es gran cosa -Decía Iroh sarcásticamente

-Estoy bien si te das cuenta

-Solo te digo, todos estábamos preocupados por ti

-Aun no me conocías cuando eso sucedió

-Tal vez, pero si te llegara a pasar algo así me moriría -Korra volteo y miro a los ojos a Iroh, el extendió su mano y quito un mechón rebelde de la frente de Korra, luego acarició su mejilla tiernamente -Jamás permitiría que nada malo te pase, ahora tu... -Se acercó lentamente a sus labios -Me perteneces -Dijo en un susurro dándole un suave beso, jugando con su boca, haciéndola sentir ganas de mas, se alejó de ella y se miraron a los ojos -Tengo que irme

-¿Que harás mañana?

-Iré a entrenar ¿Por que?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a verme practicar aire control, aparte, podriamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos ¿Que te parece?

-¿A que hora?

-Después de clases, estaré todo el día en el templo aire

-Iré en cuanto pueda

-Te esperaré -Se acercaron nuevamente y se besaron, Iroh estaba haciendo a Korra adicta a sus besos, se separaron luego de unos momentos e Iroh tomo algunas galletas, su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Se hace tarde, ambos debemos ir a entrenar

-Dame un momento que busco mi bolso -Korra fue a su habitación, tomo su bolso y fue a ver a Iroh

-¿Vamos?

-Si

Ambos salieron del apartamento de Korra y se dirigieron al de Iroh que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Su charla era como de dos amigos que no se veían en mucho tiempo, Iroh le contaba como su abuelo Zuko le propuso estar en las fuerzas unidas de Ciudad República, aunque sus padres se habían negado ya que querían que este en la armada de fuego, gracias a el lo había conseguido

El tiempo paso volando y entre historias llegaron al departamento de Iroh

-No me esperes o llegarás tarde

-Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en clases

-¿Almorzaras conmigo?

-Claro

-Hasta mañana -Korra se alejaba y Iroh la jalo del brazo dandola vuelta implantandole un beso en los labios -Es de las buenas noches -Sonrio

-Si lo quieres la proxima vez pidelo -Dijo alejandose de el -Nos vemos mañana -Korra se dio vuelta y se retiro al templo aire

Iroh entro a su departamento, se cambio tan rápido como pudo, tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a entrenar y lo que menos esperaba era encontrárselo a el en la puerta

-¿Que quieres aquí?

-¿Que hay entre tu y Korra?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

-No es necesario, lo tengo muy presente

-¿Entonces es otro de tus juegos?

-Mis padres no pueden controlarme por siempre

-Me agrada tu actitud futuro señor del fuego

-¿Que pretendes?

-Korra me agrada, no quiero que sufra por tu culpa

-No sufrirá, yo la amo y haré todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz ¿Por que te metes tanto entre yo y ella? Te recuerdo que tus estas saliendo con Asami

-Lo se y te dije que solo me agrada

-A mi no me engañas, somos muy parecidos para que caiga en juegos tuyos ¿Que tramas Mako?

-Digamos que yo se un gran secreto de Korra

-¿Que sabes de ella? La haz conocido ayer recién

-Bueno, yo se quien es ella en verdad, alguien muy importante en la tribu agua del sur

-En el templo aire-

-Paciencia Korra

Korra se encontraba en medio de pilares que giraban y debía pasar sobre ellos sin tocarlos, para su desgracia, ya llevaba varios moretones y unos golpes más de ellos la terminaron sacando hacia afuera de los pilares, tirada en el suelo un maestro aire la ayudo a levantarse

-Gracias Kai

-De nada

-Ahora bien ¿Que hiciste mal? -Pregunto Tenzin

-¿Venir a practicar en esta ridícula cosa?

-No es ridículo, es una reliquia de mas de dos mil años de antigüedad, tal vez deberías entrenar mas en...

-Postura y deslizamiento, lo se -Decía algo enfadada

-Iba a decir en tu meditación, pero no es mala idea

-Estoy cansada Tenzin, debo ir a casa para terminar con algunas tareas

-No pienses que por que haz empezado tus clases no vendrás a los entrenamientos, faltan pocos meses para tu presentación oficial al mundo

-Lo se, lo se, no es necesario que lo repitas todos los días, ya me estoy cansando de esto

-Korra si tan solo tuvieras paciencia

-¡Claro que la tengo! -Decía algo alterada -¡Tal vez el verdadero problema de que no aprenda aire control no es que sea yo, si no por que tu eres un maestro terrible! -Se alejó de el bastante enfadada y sacada de si, Tenzin solo rodo los ojos, era lo habitual.

Korra estaba tan frustrada, odiaba ese bloqueo que tenía y que le costaba tanto hacer aire control.

-Tonto Tenzin, tonto entrenamiento, tonto aire control, puedo hacerlo

Se fue a una parte apartada del templo para meditar, tal vez esta vez podría romper su record de diez minutos meditando. Tomo su posición y trato de pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que hacia

-Respirar... Exhalar... Olvidándome de todo mí alrededor

Imágenes venían a su mente de cuando por primera vez aprendió fuego control y descubrió que era el avatar, sus entrenamientos eran fáciles, no entendía por que le costaba tanto el aire control

-Lo haces mal -Menciono una niña detras de ella

-Si fueras tan amable, trato de concentrarme

-Deberías poner tus brazos mas arriba y tu espalda más derecha, así -Se sentó a su lado dándole la demostración

-¿Como lo haces?

-Es fácil, no debería serte tan complicado meditar

-No entiendo, tienes ocho años y ya puedes pasar mejor esos pilares que yo

-No fue fácil

-¿Cuanto tardaste?

-Unas dos semanas

-¿Dos semanas? Llevo casi tres meses intentando pasar al otro lado sin tocar alguno

-Creo que deberías confiar mas en ti, mañana volverán los maestros aire que fueron al templo del norte a estudiar un poco de nuestra cultura, pídeles que te cuenten historias y ve como entrenan ellos, tal vez te ayude

-Tal vez

-O habla con mi papá, el sabe que estas bajo mucha presión, pero el aire control no es algo que puedas forzar

-Si, lo se

-¿Que es lo que no te convence?

-No tengo idea, es raro

-Solo es un pequeño bloqueo, inténtalo

-Gracias Jinora, serás una gran maestra aire -Sonrió Korra

-Me alegra haberte ayudado -Dijo poniéndose en posición para meditar, Korra pensó en lo que ella le dijo, tal vez debería dejar se quejarse y decir que no puede e intentarlo, tomo la misma posición que Jinora y por primera vez se dio cuenta que no era tan incomodo como en la posición que ella lo hacia.

Se alegro cuando Tenzin la llamo y descubrió que había pasado más de media hora meditando, era un gran avance.

-Al día siguiente-

El día comenzó normal, Iroh había ido a buscar a Korra a su casa y ahora todo el colegio sabia de su relación y nadie creía como una chica "común" había conquistado al lindo maestro fuego.

Todos, mejor dicho, el fan club de Iroh los miraba atentamente

-¡Oye! comete tu almuerzo

-¿Que novia no quiere convidarle su almuerzo a su novio?

-Pues yo -Decía Korra alejando de Iroh su almuerzo para comérselo sola -Me invitas a comer y no traes almuerzo

-Lo olvide y no traje dinero

-Eres un idiota

-Lo se -Sonrió Iroh recostándose en el pasto. La tarde estaba realmente hermosa, una fresca brisa recorría los árboles haciendo un sonido agradable mientras las aves cantaban, el cielo era celeste sin ninguna nube, era una tarde perfecta para estar al aire libre

-Toma, comételo -Dejo Korra a un lado su almuerzo y se recostó en el pasto

-No, gracias, es tuyo

-No te hagas, tu estomago rugirá como un dragón si no comes

-No seas exagerada

-No lo soy, pero comételo -Korra se recosto sobre el pasto y ahora ambos miraban el inmenso cielo celeste, era paz y tranquilidad, todos debían estar en el comedor, la mayoría no le gustaba almorzar afuera y ellos no entendían porque, ya que era bastante lindo almorzar allí, era muy tranquilo

-Korra

-¿Que ocurre?

-Ah ¿Que dirían tus padres si se enteran que salimos?

-No lo se

-No te han comprometido ¿No?

-¡Claro que no! Jamás permitiría casarme con alguien que yo no ame, antes muerta

-Claro

-¿Por que preguntas?

-Por nada, solo quería saber ya que en el norte es lo común

-Creo que nadie se querría casar con mis primos, son raros

-Muy raros, las ultima vez que fueron a la nación del fuego tuve pesadillas por varios días

-¿En serio? -Comenzaba a reír Korra

-No te rías, era algo traumante para mí

-Bien, no me reiré como buena novia que soy

Iroh sonrió y comenzó a comer lo que Korra le había dejado de su almuerzo, a lo lejos alguien los observaba atentamente

-¿A quien miras tanto?

-A nadie -Dijo volteándose

-Mira allí esta Korra e Iroh ¿Podrán escucharme? -Bolin se preparaba para gritarle lo más fuerte que podía ya que se encontraban en el tercer piso

-No lo hagas, están ocupados

-¡KORRA! ¡IROH! -Grito sin escuchar a su hermano lo cual Mako lo miro enojado y el ni lo noto

Iroh y Korra voltearon y vieron al maestro tierra sonriéndoles y saludándolos animadamente desde el tercer piso

-¡BOLIN! ¡VEN AQUI! -Le grito Korra

-¿Aqui? Estabamos tranquilos -Dijo Iroh queriendo pasar mas tiempo a solas con Korra

El no se tardo y en unos minutos ya estaba con ellos

-¿Ya almorzaron? -Pregunto Bolin sentándose

-Yo almorcé poco, el se comió mi comida -Dijo Korra enojada señalando a Iroh

-Tú me la diste

-No, no, yo no te la di, tu rogaste por ella por que tu estomago rugía como un dragón

-Si no traje nada, deberias ser mas considerada -Decía Iroh en tono de niño caprichoso

-Ya estas grande -Le pego suavemente en la cabeza e Iroh se recostó en las piernas de Korra cerrando los ojos

-Este es tu castigo

-¿Castigo? ¿Por que yo? No es mi culpa -Decia tapandole la cara con las manos

-Ah ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? -Pregunto Bolin interrumpiéndolos

-Korra y yo somos novios -Menciono Iroh sentandose nuevamente a lo que Bolin se quedo con la boca abierta y Mako se acercaba a ellos

-¿N-no-novios? ¿Esos que se agarran de la mano y se besuquean? Pero... Entonces se conocían bien

-Si, somos novios -Dijo Iroh mirando fijamente a Mako -Korra y yo éramos muy buenos amigos hace años así que quisimos intentar ¿Verdad amorcito? -Dijo volteándose a ella

-¿Amorcito? Que asco, no me digas así, no me gustan las cosas tiernas

-Bien bien, no te diré así

-¿Esto es serio entonces? -Pregunto Mako metiéndose en la conversación, Iroh lo miro molesto y Korra miro a Iroh

-Solo estamos probando, pero es serio -Respondió Korra aun recordando lo que había ocurrido con Mako

-Buena suerte entonces

-¿Por que lo dices? -inquirió Korra

-Iroh es un poco... -Mako miro a su amigo que lo estaba comiendo prácticamente con la mirada -Luego te diré

-Mejor no digas nada si vas a hablar mal de el, no quiero oír tus estupideces -Respondió Korra firmemente y el timbre sonaba para regresar a clases

Mako se fue primero y Bolin se fue con Iroh y Korra

-¿Estas enojada? -Preguntó Iroh al ver que Korra subia algo rapido las escaleras y se alejaba de ellos

-No ¿Por que?

-Eso parece

-No contigo, Mako me saca, no me importa como seas, no quiero escuchar nada de el, ni un consejo, menos algo sobre ti

-Cálmate, no es para tanto

-No importa, el es... -Iroh la abrazo -Bolin ¿Nos dejas solos?

-No llegues tarde Korra -Bolin se alejó, Iroh y Korra quedaron solos

-¿Que te molesta?

-Que el si te conoce pero no me quiere dejar conocerte por mi misma, aparte es molesto

-No actúes como niña caprichosa

-Bien, me iré a clases ¿Vendrás al templo del aire a verme?

-Claro, ahí estaré -Dijo besando la mejilla de Korra -¿No me apartaras de ti?

-No ahora -Sonrio Korra y se fue a su salón, Iroh miro por donde se iba y siguió subiendo las escaleras, Mako estaba esperandolo, estaba apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-No debería odiarme

-¿Donde esta Asami?

-Fue con su padre a unos negocios en la nación del fuego ¿Tu no tendrías que estar allí? Hoy era el día en que la conocerías

-Eso no te interesa

-¿No es importante para tu nación?

-Les dije a mis padres que no tenía la intensión de casarme con alguien que ellos me impusieran -Respondio Iroh subiendo aun las escaleras

-No llegues tarde a ver a Korra hoy al templo del aire... -Decía Mako subiendo las escaleras y pasando al lado de Iroh le susurro al oido -No deberías hacer enojar a nuestra princesa del sur

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Tú -Lo miro con una sonrisa -En este momento -Sonrió Mako dirigiéndose al salón de clases dejando a Iroh algo molesto, sabia que el no diría nada sobre Korra, aun así le molestaba que por su culpa se hubiera enterado.

* * *

Fin del cap.. :3 jojo al fin Mako descubrio que Korra es la princesa... :P ahora ¿Donde esta Asami? :P jajaj ya veran lo que tengo planeado para ella :P

Hoy estuve toooda la tarde con True love y escribi casi 20 paginas del Word... revise esta parte y ahora me queda todo el resto... si acabo antes de ir a dormir subire la otra parte en un rato y si no mañana!

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia

L. T. A. 15: Lamento haber tardado tanto...! espero que te haya agradado este cap.

Korra-Avatar: Jajaja yo tambien quiero Makorra y te juro que Korra se lo pone dificil a Mako en esta historia XD jajajaj celos? lo tendre en cuenta... saludos!

Kaya-Pretrova: Fan de ambos? OMG XD por que solo ella se queda con los hombres mas guapos? que hay de nosotras? ok no XD aqui la conti... saludos!

Ary Garcioyama: Jajajjaa es que Korra se la pone dificil a Mako par que alla Makorra XD creeme hoy mientras escribia pff pobre Mako! XD haz mi ataud entonces... ajjaja ok no, ya tendras tu bello Makorra en los siguientes capitulos!

Lizz Gaby Peralta: Yeeeahh Makorra forever... ahora convence a Korra de que alla por que es muy testaruda :P XD Saludos...

Jrosass: Jajajaja tenia que ser algo epico XD ajjaj Mako es el mejor por supuesto XD... saludos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap... que si todo sale bien mas tarde o mañana estara publicado!

Saludos!


	5. Lluvia - Parte I

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Buenas... aqui con el siguiente capitulo de True Love... :3

Esta dividido en dos partes por que eran mas de veinte hojas del Word :P jaja no planeara que fuera tanto asi que lo dividi... aqui la primera parte...!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior: **

-¿No es importante para tu nación?

-Les dije a mis padres que no tenía la intensión de casarme con alguien que ellos me impusieran -Respondio Iroh subiendo aun las escaleras

-No llegues tarde a ver a Korra hoy al templo del aire... -Decía Mako subiendo las escaleras y pasando al lado de Iroh le susurro al oido -No deberías hacer enojar a nuestra princesa del sur

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Tú -Lo miro con una sonrisa -En este momento -Sonrió Mako dirigiéndose al salón de clases dejando a Iroh algo molesto, sabia que el no diría nada sobre Korra, aun así le molestaba que por su culpa se hubiera enterado.

**Capitulo 5 - Lluvia**

**Parte I - Una noche diferente**

-En el templo aire-

Korra estaba llegando el templo del aire, estaba algo cansada del colegio, ya no tenía ni tiempo para una pequeña siesta.

Miro a todos afuera del templo y se sorprendió

-¿Ocurre algo?

-En cualquier momento llegaran los maestros aire

-¡Llegaron! -Grito Meelo señalando hacia el cielo los bisontes voladores, en cuestión de segundos todos estaban en el templo

Las personas descendieron de los bisontes y comenzaron a saludar, Korra se acerco a una cara muy conocida, una vieja amiga

-¿Opal? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como esta tu madre?

-Hola Korra, tiempo sin verte, soy una de los nuevos maestros aire que surgieron gracias a el cambio que hubo en el mundo, la energía espiritual que libero Aang al morir

-Claro, lo olvide, es genial que estés aquí –Korra abrazo a su amiga

-Bienvenida Opal –Saludo Tenzin -Korra es hora de entrenar

-También quiero entrenar antes de irme -Dijo Opal

-¿No estas cansada? –Pregunto Tenzin

-No, aparte mi novio vendrá a buscarme mas tarde, así que puedo entrenar un rato

-Genial -Sonrió Korra -Iré a cambiarme

-También yo, vamos -Ambas se dirigieron al templo para ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento

-¿Como es el templo aire del norte?

-Muy hermoso, es un lugar perfecto para los maestros aire

-Me imagino

-¿Como te va con el aire control?

-Nada bien, llegue en las vacaciones y nada aun

-Wow llevas tiempo intentando

-Hable con Jinora ayer, dice que es un bloqueo que debo superar

-Sabes, los maestros aire surgieron gracias a los leones tortura, ellos aprendieron a ser libres, meditar, respetar la naturaleza, apreciar toda vida y estar en paz con el mundo físico y el espiritual, los bisontes voladores fueron nuestros guías, se guiaron en sus movimientos y así aprendieron todo lo que sabemos -Korra le prestaba atención mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa de maestra aire -Tal vez tu problema es que debes pensar como uno de nosotros

-Eso seria difícil

-No tanto, solo se una hoja

-Meelo lo dice siempre ¿Como lo harías?

-Se libre, fluye como el viento

-Es fácil decirlo -Decía frustrada recordando cuantas veces lo había intentado

-Inténtalo una vez mas, recuerda, es como ser libre, no tienes obligaciones, ni tareas que debes cumplir o algo que debas hacer, eres libre, el aire es el elemento de la libertad

-Bien, lo intentare -Sonreía Korra algo animada, terminaron de prepararse y salieron a entrenar

-Hoy lo intentaremos otra vez, ve y pasa, recuerda

-Si Tenzin, se como la hoja -Korra respiro profundamente concentrándose en pasar por allí

_-Se libre, se libre, libertad es lo que menos tengo... Pero esta libertad que debo probar es diferente_–Se decía a si misma, abrió los ojos y se adentro en los pilares que giraban, simplemente seguía los pasos, se sentía libre, sabia que podía hacerlo y así fue, llego al otro lado sin tocar ninguno y sin tener algún moretón

Miro hacia atrás

-Lo logre -Decía feliz, Tenzin estaba impresionado y los que estaban allí corrieron a felicitarla

-Bien hecho Korra -La felicitaba Tenzin

-Gracias Opal y a ti también Jinora, tenias razón -Sonreía

-Bien, ahora repítelo dos veces -Menciono Tenzin

Korra así lo hizo y lo había hecho casi perfecto en la segunda vez, solo que había rozado un poco el último pilar y la empujo hacia afuera.

La tarde se había ido volando ese día, paso muy rápido y ya era hora de volver a su departamento.

Korra salía del templo hablando tranquilamente con Opal y contándole como era su vida y como le costaba guardar el secreto de que era el avatar cuando a lo lejos ve a Bolin y Mako acercándose ¿Que hacían ellos dos aquí?

-¡Opal! -Grito emocionado Bolin corriendo a abrazar a Opal

-¡Bolin! –Salió corriendo ella también, ambos se dieron un tierno beso

-Te extrañe mucho -Dijo Opal abrazando a Bolin

-Cofcof -Tosió falsamente Korra acercándose a ellos

-Korra, el es Bolin, es mi novio -Opal los presentaba

-¿Que haces aquí Korra? -Pregunto el

-Ah bueno yo... Esto...

-¿Se conocen? -Inquirió Opal

-Nos encontramos una vez en el polo sur y ahora somos compañeros en la escuela ¿Que haces aquí?

-Tú no eres maestra aire para venir a entrenar -Menciono Mako metiéndose en la conversación

-Ah... Yo...

-Vino a ver a su tía, es una acolita y justo se estaba yendo a su casa -Intervino Opal

-Si, así es, vine a ver a mi tía un rato y me encontré a Opal

-¿Como se conocieron? -Pregunto Bolin

-Zaofu, hace años fui de vacaciones, Opal y yo éramos buenas amigas de pequeñas

-Genial -Sonrió Bolin -Tengo una idea ¿Por que no vamos todos juntos a cenar?

-Lo siento Bolin, tengo que ir a casa, aun no he estudiado para mañana, aparte mira -Señalo el cielo -Se viene una tormenta y prefiero estar en casa

-Te ayudare luego, vamos no digas que no

-Lo siento, aparte no quiero interrumpirlos –Sonrió

-Al menos vallamos juntos en el ferri

-Claro

Todos subieron al ferri y charlaban tranquilamente, serian solo unos minutos

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo están juntos? -Pregunto Korra

-Casi un año

-Wow, es mucho

-Si, pero nuestro amor es fuerte -Sonreía Opal

-¿Y tu Korra?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien? -Inquirió Opal

-Si, con Iroh

-¿El príncipe de la nación del fuego?

-Si, el

-¿Hace cuanto están juntos? -Pregunto sin estar muy emocionada

-Desde ayer

-He oído que es muy mujeriego, tiene a todas las chicas del colegio atrás de el y no le importa hacerlas sufrir

-No creo que sea así

-Pero hace tiempo no lo veías ¿Como están saliendo tan rápido?

-Insistió y mucho, le di la oportunidad, pero si es tan mujeriego te juro que me las pagara -Opal sonrió

-Se que así será, se arrepentirá

-¿Tu eres Opal? -Pregunto impresionado Bolin por la actitud de su novia

-Si, soy yo, pero no te preocupes, yo a ti no te hare nada -Dijo dándole un beso, Korra miro con cara de asco, en verdad no le gustaba que se besuquearan en frente de ella.

Miró a Mako que estaba apoyado sobre el barandal mirando hacia el mar sin prestar atención ¿Podría deshacerse de lo que sentía por el? ¿Sentía algo por el?

Miro el cielo y no se veía nada bien, a esa hora en el ferri se contemplaba un hermoso atardecer, pero las nubes estaban oscureciendo todo y parecía plena noche.

El ferri había llegado al otro lado

-Yo voy por aquí, nos veremos luego

-Te acompaño -Dijo Mako inmediatamente

-No tienes por que hacerlo -Respondió fríamente -Que la pasen lindo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, si no llueve -Dijo por todo el viento que corría y las nubes que amenazaban con una gran tormenta

-Nos vemos mañana

-Ten cuidado -Se alejó de ellos y camino tranquilamente para darse cuenta que Mako la había seguido

-¿Que rayos quieres aquí?

-Te acompaño a tu casa

-No necesito una niñera -Dijo caminando mas rápido

-Vamos, podemos ser amigos

-¿Que quieres de mi? -Se detuvo y lo miro fijamente

-Nada, solo que te llevas bien con mi hermano y podríamos ser amigos

-¿Ya recordaste aquella vez en el polo sur?

-Claro y bueno, discúlpame por eso

-Esta en el pasado, aun así, quiero saber querías ayer en la mañana

-Solo advertirte de Iroh

-¿Que puedes saber de el?

-Se que hoy tenía que venir a buscarte y no lo hizo

-Debe estar ocupado -Miro hacia el suelo

-¿Sabias que volvió a la nación del fuego?

-¿Que? -Pregunto impresionada -¿Por que?

-No lo se, hace unos días recibió la carta de sus padres, no fue porque quería comenzar las clases pero al final termino yéndose

-No me dijo nada

-No te preocupes, no debe ser nada malo -Se acerco a ella y acarició su cabeza

-¿Que haces?

-Solo quería ser amable

-Pues no lo hagas, estoy saliendo con… con Iroh

-Te lo tomas muy serio

-Así es -Dijo quitando la mano de Mako de su cabeza

-Bien

Comenzaron a caminar y Korra iba delante de Mako caminando bastante rápido

-¿Estas apurada?

-No, solo quiero alejarme de ti

-¿Por que?

-No me agradas, es todo –No le gustaba mentirle, pero la verdad era que se mentía a ella misma

-Korra -Mako la tomo del brazo haciendo que ella se detenga -Soy sincero, quiero que seamos amigos, dame la oportunidad

-Desde que llegue haz sido grosero

-Lo se y te pido disculpas, pero podemos ser buenos amigos, solo déjame conocerte -Korra lo dudo un poco

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ser mi amigo?

-Ya te lo dije, eres amiga de Bolin, de Iroh, aparte creo que eres interesante

-¿Interesante?

-Me gustaría conocerte, no tengo intenciones extrañas ni nada, recuerda que yo también tengo novia

-Bien -Se soltó de su agarre -Haces una y te la veras conmigo -Decía mirándolo a los ojos, seria una relación difícil de amistad para ambos pero nada era imposible

-¿Quieres que lleve tu bolso?

-No necesito un sirviente

-Solo trataba de ser amable

-Bien, toma –Dijo Korra lanzándole el bolso

-¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Un pato-tortuga gigante?

-Si eres tan debilucho lo llevare yo

-No, solo bromeaba –Decía llevando el bolso, no bromeaba, el bolso de Korra era en verdad pesado

Se escuchaba las nubes tronar, la lluvia estaba llegando y el viento se volvía más fuerte

-No creo que Bolin y Opal tengan una buena cita con este clima –Menciono Korra mirando el cielo

-Irán a nuestra casa, por eso Bolin me hizo ir con el para que luego yo me fuera a algún lado

-¿Por eso me acompañas hasta mi casa?

-No, no sabia que estabas en el templo, aparte es peligroso

-Es verdad –Korra miraba como las cosas, cartones, bolsas eran arrastradas por la fuerza del viento

-Y pensar que hoy no había una nube en el almuerzo –Decía recordando

-Es verdad –Estaban a una cuadra del departamento de Korra cuando comenzó a llover

-Oh no ¡Corre! –Mako y Korra se pusieron a correr esa cuadra que quedaba y llegaron al departamento, Korra busco rápidamente la llave para entrar y cubrirse de la lluvia

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se atasco, no puedo abrirla –Menciono Korra tratando de hacer fuerza, ambos se estaban empapando

-Déjame intentar –Mako hizo un poco de fuerza y logro abrir la puerta, ambos entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta, la lluvia era realmente fuerte.

-Uff –Decía Korra ya salvada del agua

-¿No eres maestra agua?

-Si lo soy ¿Por que?

-¿Por qué no te resguardaste de la lluvia?

-Tal vez por que fue un momento de desesperación en el que no podíamos entrar a la casa –Decía –Ven, te quitare toda el agua que traes encima –Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el baño y Mako fue tras ella

El se quedo en la puerta, noto que su baño era algo pequeño, era azul y el techo blanco, miro a su alrededor todo estaba ordenado, Korra estaba al lado de la bañera de un solo movimiento se quito toda el agua que llevaba encima y la tiro allí

-Ven aquí –Menciono Korra a Mako ya que se quedo en la puerta –Quédate quieto –Con unos pocos movimientos Korra saco toda el agua que llevaba Mako y la tiro sobre la bañera

-Gracias

-Por nada –Respondió fríamente Korra, Mako dejo el baño y se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba hacia el balcón, llovía tan fuerte y en pocos minutos el jardín del apartamento se había inundando, vio como los rayos pasaban sobre el cielo y como los arboles se movían por la fuerza del viento, debería volver a su casa, luego pensó en que Bolin y Opal estarían allí juntos ¿Qué haría?

-¿Puedo quedarme hasta que la lluvia pare?

-Claro -Korra tomo su bolso y lo llevo hasta su habitación, abrió la ventana y con un movimiento saco toda el agua que su bolso llevaba, cerro la ventana y dejo su bolso al lado de su cama

Un fuerte trueno sonó asustándola

-¡Aahh! -Grito, Mako que la había escuchado corrió hacia donde ella estaba

-¿Que paso? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo me asuste del trueno

-Ah -Dijo tranquilo, Korra noto que su habitación estaba algo desordenada

-Tu no viste nada -Dijo sacándolo y cerrando la puerta

-Es normal que este un poco desordenada

-No me gusta -Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina -¿Quieres comer algo? -Abrió la nevera y noto que tenia algunos patys, papas, algunos tipos de salsa, verduras

-No es necesario -Dijo entrando a la cocina -Permiso

-No creo que en unos minutos te puedas ir, aparte esta todo inundado ¿Quieres unas hamburguesas?

-¿No te molesta?

-Debo cocinar para mi así que no tengo problema ¿Quieres?

-Claro, son deliciosas

-Es comida chatarra pero muy deliciosa -Korra saco todo lo necesario para prepararlas

-Te ayudo

-No es necesario

-Déjame ayudarte, aparte me tienes que soportar -Sonrió el maestro fuego

-Bien, lava los tomates y la lechuga y luego córtalos

-A la orden mi lady -Dijo haciendo que Korra se riera -Logre que sonrías, estas muy seria

-Será porque estas cerca mío -Lo empujo

-Auch, pegas fuerte -Decía Mako sobándose el brazo

-¿Te gustan las papas fritas?

-¿A quien no?

-Allí hay papas, si quieres hacemos un poco, aunque llevara mas tiempo

-Yo las hago -Mako busco las papas y comenzó a pelarlas -¿Puedes terminar de cortar la lechuga y el tomate?

-Claro -Se acercó a el mientras dejaba que los patys se descongelaran, comenzó a cortar la lechuga y el tomate, luego lo dejo enfriarse y ayudo a Mako con las papas

-¿Cuanto comes?

-Eso no se le pregunta a una chica

-Para saber cuanto cocinar –Se excuso, Korra sonrió

-Sigue pelando, yo soy especial, como mucho

-¿Y no te importa tu peso?

-Entreno todos los días, así que no

-¿En que momento?

-Después de clases, no siempre voy a ver a mi tía -Dijo tranquila.

Terminaron de pelar las papas y comenzaron a freírlas, tomaría un rato así que se fueron a la sala, Mako se sentó sobre el sofá y Korra miro por la ventana, la lluvia seguía igual de fuerte

-¿Cuando parara?

-¿No te gusta la lluvia?

-Soy una maestra agua, claro que me gusta, solo que las tormentas siempre causan daño

-Es verdad -En ese momento la luz comenzó a descender ambos se miraron a los ojos esperando que no se corte, la luz volvió perfectamente

-Espero que no se corte

-Korra se sentó al lado del sofá en el suelo y prendió la radio para escuchar un poco de música, la señal era tan mala que no consiguió escuchar nada

-¿Como te va en la escuela?

-Nada mal, aunque odio matemáticas

-¿Tienes tarea?

-Es para el lunes, la haré después

-Si quieres te ayudo, matemáticas es fácil para mi

-¿Lo harías? –Pregunto emocionada

-Claro

-Dame un momento que voy por mis cosas -Korra busco su carpeta y un lápiz, estaba lista para que Mako la ayude

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?

-Esto y esto y esto y prácticamente nada -Mako sonrió

-Los temas de primero son fáciles, mira esto se hace así -Mako le mostró las fórmulas que debía utilizar y Korra lo observaba ¿Por que era tan fácil esto cuando el lo explicaba? -¿Estas escuchando? -Mako la saco de sus pensamientos

-Si, iré a ver las papas

-Yo voy, tu haz este ejercicio -Korra miro su hoja y miro todas notas de Mako para que la ayudaran, sin darse cuenta acarició la letra de la hoja, la letra de Mako, era una letra tan perfecta. Reacciono y se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo y pensando era estúpido

Hizo las cuentas como Mako le había explicado y lo comprendió en un momento ¿Tan fácil era?

-¿Como va eso?

-Gracias, fue muy fácil -Respondió terminando los problemas

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Si, tuve un profesor muy bueno

Korra se levanto y llevo todo así habitación

-Korra -Golpeo la puerta Mako -Las papas ya están

-Ya voy -Dijo saliendo rápido de la habitación, al salir se choco con Mako y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Mako estaba sobre ella, se sentía su respiración acelerada, Mako se acerco a ella para besarla lentamente

* * *

Muuuajajajajaj lo corte en la mejor parte lo se :3 ajjajaja

Aqui Makorra para las locas que lo pedian ya que me iban a enviar a Hitler, preparan mi tumba etc etc XD

En el siguiente capitulo mas Makorra!

Les gusto?

Ni saben cuanto me costo hacer este capitulo!

Hoy espero terminar todo true love ya que me faltan tres o cuatro capitulos... aunque ya comence mi maraton de avatar espero que me alcance el tiempo... :P

Triste se rompe mi corazon... termina avatar T_T pero mi alegria es que dijeron que hay romance y yo como ¿MAKORRA NO? ¿HABLAN DEL MAKORRA NO? *insertar cara de psicopata* y aaaahhhhh! :3

Respondere Reviews en el siguiente cap..

Saludos!


	6. Lluvia - Parte II

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

No lo resisti... XD tengo que subirlo... :3 jaj

Yo se que me mataran... pero recuerden, son adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas XD

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior: **

-¿Como va eso?

-Gracias, fue muy fácil -Respondió terminando los problemas

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Si, tuve un profesor muy bueno

Korra se levanto y llevo todo así habitación

-Korra -Golpeo la puerta Mako -Las papas ya están

-Ya voy -Dijo saliendo rápido de la habitación, al salir se choco con Mako y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Mako estaba sobre ella, se sentía su respiración acelerada, Mako se acerco a ella para besarla lentamente

**Capitulo 6 - Lluvia**

**Parte II - Nuestra primera noche juntos**

Capitulo 6 – Nuestra primera noche

Korra reaccionó y noto que la luz nuevamente comenzó a bajar

-Tal vez se corte

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Mako levantándose de ella y extendiéndole la mano

-Como en los viejos tiempos –Ambos sonrieron al recordar aquella vez en el polo sur, Korra la tomo y se levantó -Estoy bien, gracias -Korra se dirigió a la cocina y saco las papas -¿Me pasas los platos? Están en la primera puerta de abajo

-Claro -Mako se lo pasó y ese pequeño incidente lo dejaron pasar.

Prepararon la mesa y se sentaron a cenar

-Esto esta delicioso

-Es algo fácil

-Aun así esta rico ¿Siempre cocinas?

-No, es una de las pocas cosas que se hacer, siempre tengo a alguien que cuide y haga las cosas por mi

-Ah bien -Decía Mako comiendo su hamburguesa

-¿Y tu?

-En mi casa hago todo yo por que mis padres murieron hace años

-Mako lo siento yo no...

-No pasa nada, ellos murieron cuando tenia ocho años, un maestro fuego los mato y desde entonces Bolin y yo anduvimos por nuestra cuenta, luego mi abuela nos llevo a Ba Sing Se y al yo empezar la secundaria vine aquí ya que mi tío pago mis estudios y los de Bolin

-Eso debió ser duro

-Ya esta en el pasado, ahora yo trabajo y nos mantengo aunque mi abuela nos envíe dinero cada mes

Ambos se quedaron callados y siguieron comiendo, se escuchaba la lluvia aun algo fuerte, miraron por la ventana y notaron que no había parado

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Korra asintió con la cabeza ya que estaba comiendo su hamburguesa

-¿Por qué me odias? Por que si no hubiera estado lloviendo me habrías sacado a patadas de tu casa

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Korra trago su hamburguesa

-Es verdad, aunque yo no te odio

-¿Entonces?

-Solo que la forma en que no conocimos no fue... Ah bueno... ¿Normal?

-Claro, te pido disculpas por eso

-Aparte robaste algo que nunca podre recuperar

-¿Que?

-No importa, ya esta en el pasado -Dijo y bebió un poco de su coca

-¿Tu primer beso? -Korra tosió un poco ya que se había atragantado

-Esta en el pasado, olvídalo -Dijo bajando la cabeza ya que estaba algo sonrojada

-Lo siento yo... -La luz comenzó a descender nuevamente para que se queden a oscuras

-Se corto

-Mako haz fuego control, no veo nada -Mako encendió una pequeña llama y ambos se miraron, Korra miro el reloj, faltaba un rato para las diez de la noche y la lluvia no paraba

-Creo que tendrás que quedarte, era lo único que faltaba

-Si quieres me voy

-No importa, voy por algo así dormimos, mañana hay clases así que hay que levantarnos temprano -Korra fue a la cocina y busco unas velas y sin que Mako la viera las encendió con fuego control

-Aquí tengo velas, ya apaga esa fea llama tuya -Dijo poniendo las velas en la mesita donde habían comido, llevo los platos a la cocina con ayuda de Mako y los dejo allí en remojo

-No los lavas

-No, es tarde, aparte no veo nada

-Los lavo yo

-No es necesario

-Quiero hacerlo -Dijo Mako comenzando a lavar los platos, Korra sonrió

-Iré a buscar algo en lo que puedas dormir -Korra se fue de la cocina a su habitación, estaba todo muy oscuro y no veía nada, los rayos eran lo único que iluminaban la habitación, cerro la puerta e hizo una pequeña llama de fuego para que iluminara, noto que su cama era un asco, saco uno de los colchones de su cama y lo cargo llevándolo a la sala.

Mako la veía mientras Korra movía la mesita en la cual habían comido para hacer espacio, el lo sabia aunque no lo admitiría, Korra le gustaba y mucho, no le importaba más Asami, aquella vez en el polo sur fue un idiota pero cuando la vio en la escuela esa semana por primera vez cambio su vida.

-¿Te duermes a esta hora? -Pregunto desde la cocina

-No muy seguido, solo cuando estoy cansada

Mako lavo y seco todo lo que habían usado (N.A: Korra odia invitados XD) guardo las cosas y luego se dirigió a ayudar a Korra a terminar de preparar la cama en la sala

-Escucha, mañana a las seis quince o seis treinta vendrá mi tía, viene todos los días a verme o mejor dicho a "vigilarme" tendremos que levantarnos temprano para que no haga un escándalo

-Esta bien ¿Te cuidan mucho?

-Si -Dijo ella terminando de acomodar –Listo, duérmete cuando quieras –Se sentó en el sofá con un libro

-No te hará bien leer con la poca luz que hay

-No hay problema, pongo la vela a mi lado y listo -Dijo ella abriendo el libro sin prestarle atención, Mako se dirigió a la ventana y noto que la lluvia se estaba calmando aunque aun llovía mucho ¿Que haría? ¿En verdad se quedaría en lo de Korra?

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, tomo aire y miro a Korra tranquila sin dejar de leer su libro, su corazón comenzó a latir, se fue y se acostó en la cama que ella había preparado y la miro fijamente

Korra noto que Mako la miraba y la estaba poniendo incomoda

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque no dejas de mirarme

-Solo veía cuan concentrada estas -Sonrió

-Pues muy, tú duérmete

-¿No era que me podía dormir cuando quisiera?

-Solo deja de mirarme –Puso atención nuevamente en su libro

-¿Como es la tribu agua del sur?

-¿Por que preguntas?

-Fui de vacaciones con mis tíos aquella vez que nos conocimos y volvimos algo rápido

-No se que decirte, es grande, es hermosa

-Korra hay algo que yo se y que quiero que me lo confirmes

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Eres la princesa de la tribu agua del sur? -Korra aparto su libro y miro a Mako

-¿Por que preguntas eso?

-Aquella vez que te bese fue por que te reconocí, sabía que eras una princesa, te empuje apropósito para conocerte y hablarte

-¿Enserio?

-Si y lamento haberte besado fue un impulso

-Gracias por hacer mi primer beso algo tan horrible -Le tiro un almohadón en la cara, sin darle mucha vuelta volvió a leer su libro

-Pero eres ella ¿No? No podría equivocarme, tus ojos... Bueno, se parecen

-¿Qué si lo soy? –Se había delatado así misma prácticamente, suspiro y dejo su libro de lado.

Se acerco a el quedando frente a frente y cerca para que lo entendiera

-Si llegas a decir una palabra... -Mako la interrumpió

-No diré nada, lo prometo -Dijo mirándola a los ojos, el corazón de Korra comenzó a latir más rápido ¿Que le estaba ocurriendo?

Ambos se miraban, estaban a unos pocos centímetros del otro, hacia solo tres días que se conocían y esa noche se habían propuesto ser amigos, aunque Mako no quería una amistad con ella y Korra por más que estuviera con Iroh, tampoco quería una amistad con Mako, desde aquella vez en el polo sur quedo enamorada de el, fue como amor a primera vista

-No me falles -Dijo ella bajando la cabeza -Esto es muy importante, no quiero que mis padres me envíen devuelta a mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer aun aquí y...

-Tranquila -Mako tomo su cara para que lo mirara a los ojos y acarició su mejilla -No diré nada, confía en mi -Sus palabras le transmitían tranquilidad, confiaría en el

Mako se acerco lentamente a los labios de Korra y ella no lo alejó, no podía, el se apoderó de sus labios con un beso profundo y lleno de un amor oculto

Korra correspondió el beso de Mako llevando sus brazos al cuello de el, la vela en ese momento se apagó y quedaron a merced de la oscuridad.

Mako recostó a Korra en la cama quedando sobre ella, nuevamente se volvieron a besar. Se quito la remera que llevaba quedando solo con su pantalón, Korra acariciaba la espalda de Mako besando su cuello, mientras el acariciaba todo el cuerpo de ella por encima de la ropa

La oscuridad los inundaba y solo se podían ver gracias a los rayos de la lluvia de afuera.

Mako quito la remera celeste que llevaba Korra (N.A: ya saben la misma de siempre) y admiro su cuerpo con la poca luz que había, busco para besar sus labios nuevamente, bajando por su cuello dejando una pequeña marca y llegando a sus pechos.

Korra lo alejó algo avergonzada cuando el le iba a quitar el sostén

-Yo… yo lo quito -Dijo sentándose desprendiéndolo lentamente, Mako se acerco a ella besándola en los labios y ayudándola a sacárselo, Korra estaba consciente de lo que hacían y Mako también.

Mako metió una mano en el pantalón de Korra acariciando su trasero, quito completamente su sostén y dejándolo caer miro a Korra, ella se cubrió con sus brazos y bajo la cabeza

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento, esto no esta bien -Mako noto gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana que ella estaba con los ojos llorosos y en su voz se notaba que quería llorar

-Korra, perdón yo... -Mako desvió la mirada, Korra tomo su ropa y se encerró en su habitación.

Mako se recostó en la cama ¿Que había hecho? Había actuado por impulso otra vez, se sintió un gran tonto, miro la puerta de la habitación de Korra ¿Estaría llorando?

Quiso hablar con ella, pero tal vez no era lo mejor, se quedo mirando la puerta hasta que quedo dormido.

Korra estaba detrás de la puerta abrazando a sus piernas, no estaba llorando, se sentía una tonta, no era cualquier cosa lo que estaban por hacer, después de todo solo tenía quince años.

Sentía los besos de Mako por todo su cuerpo, se levanto, se vistió y se volvió a recostar en la puerta, solo esa puerta le impedía ver a Mako en ese momento, pero ¿Como actuaría cuando el la viera?

Paso un largo rato hasta que se decidió a salir de la habitación

-Mako yo... -Se quedo en silencio al notar que el estaba profundamente dormido, sonrió y se sentó en el sofá a leer su libro, de a rato lo miraba de reojo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida

A la mañana siguiente Korra fue la primera en despertar, noto que la luz ya había vuelto, miro el sofá y su libro, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Mako la noche anterior, se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo abrazada a el cuando noto que al que estaba abrazando era a Mako.

¿Por que estaba durmiendo al lado de Mako? Y para colmo el también la estaba abrazando y aun no tenia su remera, sentía su cuerpo desnudo y la estaba poniendo aun mas nerviosa

-_Oh no esto es malo, esto es muy, muy malo _-Se intento separar de el pero la tenia agarrada muy fuerte, miro el reloj, ya eran las seis, en cualquier momento llegaría la acolita a vigilarla, no le quedo otra que empujar a Mako

-Despiértate

Mako se fue hacia atrás y se dio la cabeza contra la mesita de la sala

-Auch, Bolin no seas... -Cuando miro a Korra a su lado -Cierto que dormí aquí, buenos días Ko... -Mako comenzó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche atención y miro como Korra también estaba despertando al igual que el -No me digas que...

-Dormí en el sofá así que en algún momento de la noche me caí y si, dormirnos juntos y te empuje ya que me estabas asfixiando con tu abrazo

-Korra esto...

-Olvídalo, en cualquier momento llegara la acolita del aire

-¿Tu tía?

-Si, aparte hay que ir a clases, esta lloviznando solamente –Dijo mirando por la ventana

-Bien ¿Puedo pasar al baño?

-Claro -Korra levanto inmediatamente el colchón y lo llevo a su habitación, ordeno la mesita del living, luego desordeno un poco la cama, tratando de ocultar rastro de lo de anoche, busco su uniforme y se vistió

-Korra ¿Puedo pasar? -Pregunto Mako tocando la puerta

-Pasa -Korra se ponía sus medias, Mako entro a la habitación y vio que estaba algo desordenada y ella se estaba vistiendo, se quedó parado a unos pasos de la entrada y Korra lo miro -¿Sucede algo?

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de anoche

-Podemos hablar luego de eso, se hace tarde para ambos

-Si, ya debo irme

-Bien -Korra busco su paraguas para darle al maestro fuego -Ten cuidado -Dijo mientras se lo entregaba

-Nos vemos en un rato en el colegio -Korra abrió la puerta y Mako se fue, justo a tiempo porque minutos después llego la acolita a ver a Korra

-¿Como durmió?

-Bien, estoy cansada del entrenamiento solamente

-¿Que ocurrió aquí? -Dijo entrando a la cocina

-Nada, anoche vino una amiga y cene con ella

-¿Quien?

-Opal Bei Fong

-Ah la señorita Opal

-Si, debo prepararme –Dijo encerrándose en el baño, se miro al espejo y recordó la primera vez que Mako la había besado ¿Los besos de la noche anterior fueron verdaderos? No sabía si prefería quedarse con la duda o saber la verdad

Mientras se acomodaba la camisa noto que Mako le había dejado una marca en el cuello

-Rayos –Agradeció que la camisa tapara su cuello, salió del baño ya preparada y desayuno

-Cada día cocina más delicioso Hanna

-Gracias,

-Si quiere puede irse, la casa esta bastante limpia y mi cuarto como siempre es un desastre, yo lo ordenare en cuanto tenga tiempo

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-Aun así limpiare el baño aunque sea –Sonrió

-No es necesario

-Quiero hacerlo, es un honor poder ayudar a la princesa de la tribu agua y al avatar –Sonrió la acolita

-No es necesario enserio, soy como cualquier otra persona –Se levanto de su asiento y fue por su bolso

-¿Cómo ira al colegio sin paraguas?

-No hay problema, me protegeré del agua y si me mojo me la quitare en cuanto llegue allí

Korra se dirigía a la entrada cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, fue rápido allí y se impresiono de verlo

-¿Mako? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a recogerte por que… -Korra le tapo la boca

-Si, el paraguas, dije que Opal se lo llevo –Dijo en susurros -Sígueme la corriente, pasa –Ambos entraron y la acolita se sorprendió de ver a Mako

-Tía el es Mako, es hermano de un compañero

-Mucho gusto –Saludo el maestro fuego, la acolita también lo saludo –He venido a recoger a Korra, Opal fue a mi casa en la mañana y me dejo el paraguas de Korra, supuse que se mojaría así que vine a traérselo –Korra lo miro, prácticamente había inventado una buena historia

-Muchas gracias, justo hablábamos sobre eso –Menciono la acolita del aire

-Se hace tarde –Dijo Korra –Nos vemos en la tarde tía

-Un gusto conocerla –Dijo Mako saliendo de la casa

-Que tengan un buen día –Los saludo ella y los jóvenes salieron de la casa, ambos respiraron ya mas tranquilos por lo que había sucedido

-Gracias por venir por mi –Decía Korra bajando las escaleras junto a Mako

-Por nada

Ambos estaban callados en el camino al colegio, iban lento compartiendo el paraguas

-Bolin se llevo el mío

-No hay problema

-Korra, sobre anoche…

-No importa, ambos cedimos

-Fue mi culpa lo siento

-No, ambos cedimos, ambos quisimos hacerlo

-Pero hice una estupidez y me equivoqué

-Mako olvídalo ¿Si? Fue culpa de ambos y ya esta, no paso a mayores –Mako suspiro -Nosotros somos amigos no mas y dejemos esto de lado, un nuevo comienzo

-¿Segura?

-Si –Sonrió volteándose a el –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Korra, soy la princesa de la tribu agua del sur –Mako rio y le siguió el juego

-Es un placer conocerla, soy Mako ¿Me podría dejar compartir el paraguas con usted ya que olvide el mío?

-Sin usted idiota –Dijo empujándolo para que se mojara

-¡Oye! –Ambos sonrieron y entre risas llegaron al colegio, dejando pasar por alto todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Meses después-

El cumpleaños de Korra seria solo en una semana todo el mundo sabia que en una semana el nuevo avatar seria presentado al mundo.

Korra estaba en el templo practicando su aire control, aun tenia ese bloqueo que no le permitía hacer aire control.

Las posiciones, moverse, todo lo hacia como un maestro aire aunque aun no podía hacer un soplo de aire por ella misma, trataba de no frustrarse y seguir entrenando

Iroh fue a verla entrenar esa tarde, mientras los demás esperaban para pasar por los pilares, Korra fue a sentarse en las escaleras al lado de Iroh

-¿Te aburres?

-Un poco, aunque ahora que estas aquí me siento mejor -Dijo acercándose a darle un beso el cual Korra esquivo

-Mira es el turno de Opal -Dijo alejándose, Iroh no comprendía la actitud de Korra, las ultimas semanas había estado realmente cambiada con el

Opal ya había notado la extraña actitud de Korra hacia Iroh, algo había ocurrido las últimas semanas y fue luego del cumpleaños de Bolin, luego de terminar su entrenamiento de aire control hablaría con ella.

La tarde de ese jueves pasó y le daba paso a la noche, opal y Korra se dirigieron a cambiarse por algo más cómodo y opal aprovecho la oportunidad

-¿Como te va con Iroh?

-Bien -Dijo sin mucha importancia

-¿Bien? ¿Segura?

-Si, ¿Por que?

-Quiero saber por que, no solo yo, Iroh lo sabe, estas rara y muy cambiada ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, nada

-Vamos Korra dime

-Bien, pero no aquí ¿Tomamos algo mañana después del colegio?

-Bueno, pero me dirás si o si

-Claro, Iroh me espera, nos vemos mañana -Korra salió prácticamente huyendo de Opal, en verdad ya era hora de decirle a alguien lo que había ocurrido

-¿Estas lista? -Pregunto Iroh ya que había esperado a Korra

-Si -Respondió sin ganas

-¿Quieres tener una cita?

-Estoy algo cansada

-Vamos, hace tiempo que no estamos solos y no pasamos tiempo juntos -Era verdad, Korra estaba descuidando su relación

-Esta bien, vamos -Dijo poniéndole ganas

-Si ¿Quieres cenar algo en especial? -Dijo tomando su bolso yendo al ferri

-Cualquier cosa esta bien

-Ya se, iremos a un lugar que te gustara

-¿Donde?

-Vamos a comer comida típica de la tribu agua del sur

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!

Ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar, Korra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en algún momento, tendría que decirle la verdad a Iroh.

* * *

¿Que oculta Korra? Pronto lo sabran... jajjaja

Waaahh adoro hacer esto XD extrañare avatar (modo depre nuevamente) aahhh no quiero que termine T-T

Valsmile: Jjajaj si ya era hora... ¿Beso de iroh? guacale... jajaja aqui se shippea Makorra... aunque esto es un Makorroh XD jajaj ven con Hitler, no hay problema... :P jajaja saludos!

Korra-Avatar: Mako es genial! Quiero saber que piensas de asami? jajajaj :3 jajjajja su preocupacion hay que llamarlo CELOS es verdad! no, no te engaño XD pero diselo a el, es tan testarudo como Korra! Ya veras que tengo planeado para los primos! Saludos...

Espero estar inspirada asi termino todos los capitulos mañana! :P

Y si no... fue un gusto conocerlos *modo depre* avatar... avatar... siempre estara en mi corazon TTT-TTT aaargh quiero Makorra!

Mejor me voy :P Saludos!


	7. Citas

**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

La desaparecida ha vuelto.. XD yo se que me aman y me extrañan.. ok no...

Actualizo ya que el general Hikaros ha dado la orden :3 Aqui les traigo un cap cortito que ya va tomando forma para el final... unas cuantas cositas curiosas y el resto sera en el siguiente capitulo!

sin mas espero que les agrade!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior: **

-¿Quieres tener una cita?

-Estoy algo cansada

-Vamos, hace tiempo que no estamos solos y no pasamos tiempo juntos -Era verdad, Korra estaba descuidando su relación

-Esta bien, vamos -Dijo poniéndole ganas

-Si ¿Quieres cenar algo en especial? -Dijo tomando su bolso yendo al ferri

-Cualquier cosa esta bien

-Ya se, iremos a un lugar que te gustara

-¿Donde?

-Vamos a comer comida típica de la tribu agua del sur

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!

Ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar, Korra estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en algún momento, tendría que decirle la verdad a Iroh.

**Capitulo 7 - Citas**

Fue una agradable cita, Iroh la llevo al lugar que había dicho, llegaron allí y comieron la deliciosa comida

-Extrañaba los fideos del sur

-Me gusta mucho este lugar

-¿Por que?

-Me recuerda a ti -Iroh se acerco a Korra para besarla y lo hizo, ella lo correspondió e Iroh ya lo había notado, ella no lo amaba

-¿Que ocurre?

-Nada ¿Por que?

-No puedes engañarme ¿Que te esta ocurriendo? Hace semanas que estas actuando raro, me esquivas, no quieres besarme, ni siquiera me tomas de la mano

-Iroh es solo que...

-¿Que Korra? -Ella estaba callada mirándolo hacia la mesa ¿Era momento de decirle la verdad? Ella no lo creía

-Es la presión de la presentación, no se si quiero hacerla

-¿Por eso estas tan cambiada? ¿Te sientes nerviosa? -Dijo tomando su mano, Korra quería que la dejara de tocar se sentía incomoda, pero dejo las cosas así

-Si, solo eso -Iroh suspiro y llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza

-Lamento haber sido así

-No pasa nada

-¿Por que no quieres presentarte al mundo?

-Tú haz oído lo que ocurrió en las tribus agua, por alguna razón, siento que mi tío y mis primos planean algo

-¿Ocurrió algo cuando estuviste allí el mes pasado?

-Ya sabes, mis primos hablaban a mis espaldas, los guardias me vigilaban y lo de que mi tío atacara Ciudad República no es para menos

-Es verdad ¿Que te había dicho el?

-Que había escuchado mal, que "atacaría" a uno de sus pueblos que estaba en rebelión para mejorar las cosas

-No le creo

-Yo tampoco

-¿Tienes miedo que algo ocurra esa noche? -Korra se quedo callada por unos momentos

-No es miedo, no le tengo miedo a eso, solo preocupación

-¿No seria lo mismo?

-No, no tengo miedo de enfrentarlo, estoy preocupada por todas las personas que habrán en ese lugar, si algo ocurre podrían salir muy heridos

-Habrá seguridad Korra, ya no te preocupes

-Supongo -Respondió aun dudando -Gracias Iroh

-Eso hace un buen novio -Sonreía, Korra le dedicó una misma sonrisa, siguieron hablando por un rato, luego se dirigieron al parque de Ciudad República y se sentaron bajo un árbol, apoyados sobre el

-Korra...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Me amas aun?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? –Se levanto del pasto y lo miro a los ojos

-Estas diferente y me preocupa

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que son los nervios de la presentación, yo quiero estar contigo y no te dejare -Se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente para luego recostarse sobre su pecho, aun tenia sus dudas no podía decir que lo amaba, quería una amiga en ese momento, quería que ya sea el día de mañana para que Opal le diera al menos su opinión

-No me preocupare entonces –Dijo acariciando el cabello de Korra, aunque mentía, estaba bastante preocupado por ella, por sus sentimientos, temía que en estos meses todo haya cambiado

Siguieron en silencio por un rato más hasta que emprendieron el viaje a sus casas

-¿Quieres venir mañana después del colegio también?

-No puedo, le dije a Opal que iríamos a comer algo juntas, hace tiempo no salimos solas

-¿Sin chicos?

-Nosotras ¡solas! -Recalco

-Sera mejor que te portes bien

-Haré lo posible -Le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Posible? Te vigilare de cerca -Dijo susurrando al oído, Korra sonrió y se paro frente a el para besarlo, poso sus manos sobre su cuello y al momento que estaban por besarse se detuvo

-¿Que te gusta de mi?

-¿Por que preguntas?

-Quiero saber

-Por que eres bella, hermosa, una de las personas más valientes y que nunca se rinde -Korra sonrió -Y por sobre todo, eres sincera

-¿Sincera?

-Si, no ocultas nada, eres transparente y eso me gusta de ti, no te guardas nada -La sonrisa de Korra se borro y quito las manos alrededor de su cuello lentamente, lo miro una vez más y volteo para seguir caminando

-Hay... Hay que volver, se hace tarde -Dijo yendo hacia su casa

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Ah no... Solo recordé que debo hacer algo -Trato de alejarse de Iroh, quería salir corriendo, Iroh noto que ella había cambiado

-Cuando estés lista puedes decírmelo -Dijo Iroh detrás de ella

-¿Decir que? -Volteo confundida

-Eso que estas guardando y aun no me dices

-No guardo nada -Cruzo los brazos

-Creo que iré a casa a descansar

-Iroh yo...

-Te iré a recoger en la mañana, te amo -Dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios y se dirigió a su casa, Korra lo observo, lo sabía, lo estaba lastimando ocultándole lo que había ocurrido ¿Era momento de decirlo? Se toco los labios y ya no sentía lo mismo que podría haber sentido hace unos meses, no quería sus besos, quería borrarlo.

Se limpio la boca y aun observando a Iroh pudo decir unas pocas palabras

-Lo siento -Fue casi un susurro

Dio vuelta y siguió camino a su casa, hacia tiempo no volvía sola, Iroh siempre la acompañaba, era extraño

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, no vio la hora, no se saco el uniforme, no hizo tareas, solo se acostó para dormir y para olvidar ese día

-Al día siguiente-

Todo fue normal, aunque Iroh no la había ido a buscar a su casa el día paso bastante rápido, las clases eran algo aburridas, pero lo resistiría.

Korra fue al buffet y se compro un poco de comida para el almuerzo, el invierno estaba llegando y no comería afuera con el viento frio que había, en vez de afuera, optó por comer en el comedor con todos

-Es raro verte aquí -Menciono Opal

-Hace frio, es un buen motivo para comer aquí

-Es verdad, pero es raro que alguien del polo sur sienta frio

-No por que viva allí nunca tuve frio ¿A donde quieres ir hoy? -Menciono preparando su almuerzo, unas ricas pero nada saludables hamburguesas

-Cualquier lugar

-Hm, decide tú

-Caminaremos y luego vemos

-Bien ¿Donde está Bolin? Siempre está contigo

-Fue a buscar a Mako

-Ah -Dijo sin darle mucha importancia y mordió un pedazo de su hamburguesa

-¿Se pelearon?

-No, todo va bien con nosotros -Respondió con la boca llena

-Korra... -Opal hizo una pausa, Korra levanto la cabeza y miro por que se había callado

-¿Que?

-¿Lo que te ocurre es algo que paso con Mako?

-Si -Respondió para seguir comiendo

-Ocultaste algo tanto tiempo y ahora ¿Lo confiesas así?

-Te lo tendré que decir en la tarde de todas formas

-¿Que es? -Inquirió Opal

-Lamento la demora -Interrumpió Bolin sentándose al lado de Opal, Mako se sentó al lado de Korra y ambas se miraron

-Hablaremos luego de esto -Respondió tragando su hamburguesa

-Claro -Respondió Opal

-¿Interrumpimos algo? -Inquirió Mako curioso

-Nada importante -Respondió Korra llevando unas papas que había comprado a su boca

-¿Como te fue en clase? -Pregunto Mako a Korra

-Bien, gracias por las fórmulas para química

-¿Se las pasaste a ella y no a mi? -Preguntaba Bolin ofendido

-Aun así aprobaste

-Pero Korra obtuvo una mejor nota, no es justo

-Si lo es -Korra le saco la lengua y Bolin le respondió de la misma manera

-Parecen niños -Sonrió Opal

-¿Viste a Iroh? -Preguntó Korra

-No vino hoy y tampoco me dijo nada

-Es raro

-¿Donde esta Asami? -Pregunto Bolin

-Fue con su padre a la nación del fuego por más negocios

-¿Por que siempre va a la nación del fuego?

-No lo se

Los jóvenes siguieron almorzando tranquilos

-¿Korra la pasaste bien en mi fiesta de cumpleaños? –Korra se puso algo nerviosa y Mako noto esto haciéndose el desentendido mirando hacia otra parte, Opal miraba la escena

-Claro, me divertí ¿Y tu?

-Por supuesto y sobretodo por que mi linda Opal se quedo a dormir conmigo –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que su novia sonrió de manera tonta –Aunque sigo pensando lo que habrá querido decir Huan con "esta en sus días" –Mako al escucharlo se golpeo la frente, no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan inocente

-No te preocupes, luego lo sabrás –Sonrió Korra –Lo siento Opal, tendrás que seguir esperando tu gran noche

-Al menos no soy como Iroh y tu ¿Qué cosillas raras habrán hecho ustedes? –Mako volteo tratando de no mostrar interés, Korra pensó en seguirle el juego a Opal

-Te lo confesare en la tarde

-¿Tarde? ¿Por qué no ahora? –Inquirió el maestro fuego

-Por que estas tu y Bolin, aparte el no entiende de estas cosas –Lo señalo mientras comía alegremente sin prestar atención.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-No, no puedes

-¿Por qué no?

-Es una tarde de chicas, una cita entre nosotras –Le respondió Opal

-¿Se pasaron al otro bando? Las citas solo son para los novios

-Ja ja –Rio irónicamente Korra –Solo será una salida a la que niños como tu no pueden asistir

-Hagan lo que quieran –Bufo Mako algo enojado, la actitud de Korra nuevamente se volvió tensa y siguió comiendo su almuerzo, Opal era bastante astuta para notar que entre esos dos había ocurrido algo.

Luego de un largo día en el colegio y entrenamiento en el templo aire Opal y Korra salían de allí para tener su tarde de chicas

-Haa estoy agotada –Mencionaba Korra estirándose –Las sesiones de meditación cada vez son más largas y me duele la espalda

-¿Lista para decirme? –Korra dejo de estirarse y suspiro

-Si, creo que debo decírtelo

Ambas tomaron el ferri y al llegar al otro lado caminaron un par de cuadras que fueron eternas ya que el silencio abundaba en ambas

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Opal, habían estado calladas por más de quince minutos, Opal no quería obligar a Korra a que le diga que le pasaba, pero era muy extraño y curioso

-No se por donde comenzar

-¿Estas segura que quieres contarme?

-Si

-¿Quieres tomar un helado?

-No hace calor, estamos en pleno invierno ¿Estas loca?

-Vamos a tomar un café ¿Si?

-Esta bien –Ambas se dirigieron a un pequeño local en donde servían todo tipos de bebidas hecha pura y exclusivamente para adolescentes

Korra y Opal pidieron unos tragos, Korra cambio su café por un chocolate caliente y se sentaron en la esquina del lugar

Ambas bebieron un sorbo y seguían en silencio

-Yo… -Comenzó Korra –Me he acostado con Mako

-¿¡Qué te acostaste con…!? –Pregunto Opal impresionada escupiendo su bebida

-Shh, no hagas tanto ruido –Bajo la cabeza de la vergüenza ya que varias personas las observaban

-¿Es enserio? –Korra asintió con la cabeza -¿Cuándo paso?

-Fueron dos veces, una cuando se tuvo que quedar por que se largo una gran lluvia, la vez que volviste al templo del aire de aquí

-Pero tu y el recién se conocían

-En realidad… -Hizo una breve pausa a lo que Opal cada vez le prestaba mas atención –Nos encontramos una vez en el polo sur, yo me acababa de escapar y el me beso a la fuerza

-¿Sabe quien eres?

-Solo sabe que soy la princesa de la tribu agua del sur, no sabe que soy el avatar

-Ahora entiendo por que estas así con Iroh

-Y la segunda fue en el cumpleaños de Bolin

-O sea...

-Si, hace tres días

-¿Lo hicieron? –Korra bajo la cabeza avergonzada -¿Si lo hiciste? –Korra negó con la cabeza -¿No lo hiciste? –Esta vez asintió

-Es algo largo

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –Dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando a que su amiga hablara

Korra suspiro, era el momento de contarle a Opal para saber que opinaba

* * *

Wii fin... si muy cortito... el proximo sera mas largo... si no lo corto :P que ya esta en produccion y los que me tienen en Facebook o siguen mi pagina he subido varios adelantos!

Y yo quiero que me digan ¿Que paso en el cumpleaños de Bolin? solo quiero saber! :3

PandiCornia: Jjajaja te prometo que pasaran a mayores :3 XD jajaja no puedo decirte el final... jajaja respetaras mis gustos? mi gusto es Makorra y a la miercole Masami, Korrasami Etc... es popo eso... XD Gracias, aunque no me considero buena en esto mejorare... Saludos!

Ary Garcioyama: jajajajaj yo se que tambien me asesinaras luego XD ajjaja mejor que me traigas flores me gustan las azules XD ok no, te debo prisioneros y ya estoy trabajando en el... es mas dificil por que no tengo inspiracion para ese fic, pidele a true love que le pase un poquitito.. :P saludos!

Guest: jajajajja ¿Kuvira? ¿Enserio? okey okey ajjajajajjjaj kuvira sera laa proxima!

Valsmile: jajjaja yo se que te gusta lo hot... aunque no fue hot :P solo son dos tontos... ya pronto tendras algo hot y tu me ayudaras :3 ok no... vamos val, aun lo supero T-T

.25: ¿Ya enloquciste? T-T malo final... fue malo T-T waahhh recuerdos recuerdos T-T prometo darte felicidad!

Makorra-Love-Forever: jajaja yo la odio de por si :P jajaja si es mas peque... ellos son unos cochinos XD los primos? hmmm no lo creo, ellos como que estan en contra... mejor no te hago spoiler! Saludos... abrazos psicologicos!

Kuviroh: :3 gracias, no elimines a Korra solo el final, fuchale al final y listo... :3

DanniMoon: Son amigas... yo se que lo son, no he vuelto a ver el final... solo una vez y con eso basto para romper mi corazon, aqui tienes makorra, lamento la demora, el proximo cap estara pronto!

Carolina Avataruniverse: wiii me alegro que te guste... :3 aqui la actu... pronto actualizare otra vez!

Hikaros: Wow te leiste todo :3 ahora si estas al dia y he actualizado general Hikaros :3 no iba actualizar aun pero no me demore mas y lo hice y deje lo mas interesante para el siguiente... :3 las primeras veces nunca se olvidan :P Cuernos de alce o mas grande aun XD prometo que el proximo sera candente...

He prometido hacer feliz, algo candente, hot, que actualizaria prisioneros de un amor... hm que mas? XD okey ya lo hare todo lo hare al tiempo...

Pero prometo desvelarme para poder terminar pronto el ca :3

Muchos saludos y saben que pueden buscarme en Facebook como Kate-Kuran XD wii siempre igual yo xD

Que tengan un buen dia, tarde o noche :3

Saludos!


End file.
